


The Life of the Badwolf/Hood Family

by sports1406



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Brother, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, long story, mean brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sports1406/pseuds/sports1406
Summary: This family holds a secret, the secret is that their family isn't supposed to exist!Red and Badwolf had a forbidden marriage the resulted in 5 hybrid kids. One of the being a hood-hater who will beat up his youngest sister Cerise at any given point.One fight forces him to be sent away to reform school, where he comes up with a plot to destroy Cerise. Will he be able to take out Cerise, or will the rest of the family save her?I only own my OC's and plot. All the other characters and settings belong to Mattel.
Relationships: Daring Charming/Cerise Hood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. OC introductions

Jared Badwolf   
Son of The Big BadWolf (and secretly Red Riding Hood)   
Story: The Boy Who Cried Wolf   
Side: Royal. He loves being bad and wants everyone to know it!   
Age: 19   
Wolf abilities: Strength and extra wolf tendencies. He "wolfs out" a lot and will attack others.   
Jared is the oldest child in the badwolf/hood family.He has to keep his mom and his youngest sibling Cerise a secret. However, this is easy for him because he hates Hoods, especially Cerise. Jared enjoys pranking people.  
Looks: He has dark brown hair, that is cut in a crew cut. He has eyes that are gold all the time and he has a muscular build. He is 6'5 tall. Jared usually wears a green and grey camouflage shirt, dark blue jeans, and black and grey tennis shoes.   
His roommate is his best friend Snarl Fang 

Snarls Fang  
Son of the alpha wolf  
His destiny is to be the next alpha wolf for his pack.   
Side: Royal  
Age: 19   
Wolf ability: Speed   
Snarl is an only child. He bullies others a lot with his best friend Jared. He is ready to be a leader, but his father doesn't think that he has leader qualities. Snarl tries to be dominate and have others be afraid of him. The Badwolfs are apart of his pack.   
Looks: he has short but wild black hair, and he has gold eyes. He is 6'4 and is very muscular. He usually wears a white shirt, a leather jacket, jeans, and hiking boots.   
His roommate is Jared Badwolf.

Benny (Ben) Badwolf   
Son of The Big Badwolf (and secretly Red Riding Hood)   
Story: The Three Little Pigs   
Side: Rebel   
Age: 18   
Wolf abilities: Huffing and puffing, and intensity  
Ben is the second oldest in the Badwolf/Hood family. He gets along with his siblings well, and he wishes that he could protect Cerise in public. Ben loves to play sports. His favorite sport is basketball, and he is the captain of the team.  
Looks: Ben has white hair with brown streaks, in a comb over hairstyle. He has striking Hazel eyes and a muscular build. He is 6'4 tall and has a birth mark on his forearm that is shaped like a crescent moon. His everyday outfit consists of a red tank top, his varsity basketball jacket, black jogger pants, and black and white shoes.   
His roommate is Jayce Badwolf. 

Jayce Badwolf  
Son of the Big Badwolf (and secretly Red Ridding Hood)   
Story: Beauty and the beast (he is one of the wolves that attacks the beast)   
Side: Rebel   
Age: 17   
Wolf abilities: super smell and super eyesight.   
Jayce is the fourth oldest in the Badwolf/Hood family. His twin sister Ramona is older than him by 1 minute. He is very close with his sisters Ramona and Cerise. Jayce also enjoys sports. He plays on the bookball team.   
Looks: Jayce has dark brown hair with a white streak, and his hair is shaggy like his dads. His eyes are grey and he is 6'3 tall. He looks very similar to his sisters. He is surprised that nobody has but two and two together and found out his family secret. His everyday look is a light blue long sleeve shirt, gray shorts, and tan boat shoes.   
His roommate is Ben Badwolf.


	2. Along Came a Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared basically hates his siblings

Jared's POV   
I've always hated that Cerise. When she came she ruined my life.   
I remember the day she came home. At first I was excited, I thought that I would have another little brother to play with. 

Turns out that the baby was a girl. That really disappointed me. Ramona on the other hand was ecstatic. She always wanted another little girl to play with her.   
When mom and dad showed me her, I refused to look at her. 

"Take her back!" I said to my parents, "I wanted a brother."

"Sorry sweetie" mom said, "She is here to stay." 

Ever since that day, I've hated Cerise. And my hatred only got stronger as time went by. The baby always got mom and dads attention. They never had time to play with me. They always had excuses for why they couldn't play. 

"I have to feed the baby" was a common one. 

So was "I have to make dinner" or "I need to help the twins" 

The twins were only 3 years old, Ben was 4, and I was 5. I was the big kid of the family. I was supposed to help all my siblings and protect them. I never did. When Ramona fell out of a tree, I laughed at her. When Jayce needed help reaching something in the kitchen, I would put the item up higher on the shelf. When Ben needed help cutting and apple I would cut it, but I would give him only one slice. I would eat the rest. I've always had a little bit of a soft spot for Ben. That's because he was the only one that would play with me. 

As Cerise got older she was able to start playing with us. I never made it easy for her though. If we played tag, I would purposely shove her down. If we played hide and seek, I would purposely not find her and leave her in her spot. I did stuff like that the whole time that we grew up. But Cerise was weird, she never did anything back to me. If I kicked her she would just stay quiet. If I did that to any of my other siblings they would tackle me or tell on me. 

Cerise was lucky. All of our other siblings would play with her, mom and dad payed attention to her, and she had a pet. I just didn't get it. So I vowed to get her big time on the future, probably in high school. I would get her good. This time I would make her cry...


	3. Why are you so mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerise is scared of Jared. Jared leaves for reform school.

Cerise's POV  
For as long as I can remember, my brother Jared has hated me. I wasn't completely sure why, but it was obvious that he didn't like me. He always pushed me around and called me names. I couldn't just say that it was a brother thing though because my other two brothers were so nice! My sister Ramona and I are really close too. She is my best friend and is one of the only people that understands me. It really sucks that we can't hang out in public.

I remember that Jared used to try to make me cry or lash out at him all of the time. He got so mad when I didn't do anything back. He thought that something was wrong with me. Truth was that I actually did cry. I would wait for him to leave and then I would run into the enchanted forest and cry. Usually after I ran off one of my nice siblings would come and find me. They would witness the whole Jared beating me up thing. If one of them tried to intervene, he would make it worse for both of us. 

I distinctly remember one fight in particular. We were all playing soccer when suddenly Jared came over and pushed me over and kicked my stomach. Ben saw him and ran over and pushed Jared. Boy did that make Jared mad. He punched Ben, giving him a black eye. Then he stuck his claws out and dug them into the skin on my face and back. When his claws hit my back, I screamed out in pain and begged him to stop. 

He looked down at me with a sinister grin and said "No way loser, I hate your guts. It's a shame that Ben had to come over and save you. If he didn't intervene then he wouldn't have that gnarly black eye." After that he left to go boast to his best friend Snarls all about his latest sibling beating. 

After he was out of sight, Ramona and Jayce ran over to see if we were all right. I was bleeding all over and Ben's eye was bruising up already. Jayce picked me up and ran me inside to show mom what happened. Ramona helped Ben inside too. Mom gasped when she saw what happened and immediately began to clean our wounds. I cried a little because the cut stung so bad. It felt like I was being burned alive. Ramona came over and gave me a hug. It made me feel a little better. 

My parents were furious with Jared. When he got home, they started yelling at him. 

"Why would you beat up your sister and brother!" My mom cried.

"What did they ever do to you!" My dad screamed. 

After a bunch of discussion, my parents decided that they should send Jared to a reform school to clean up his act. That night they took him to the school. My siblings and I were so relived that he was gone. He wouldn't be here to beat us up for a long time. However, we knew that someday he would be back, and back for revenge.


	4. Relief and Family Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badwolf/Hood Family has an awesome day without the stress of Jared.

Ramona's POV  
Now that Jared is gone everyone has been more relaxed. Mom and dad are finally not cranky from yelling at Jared, Cerise doesn't get beat up all the time, Ben doesn't have to worry about Jared lashing out at him, and Jayce and I don't have to watch Jared beat up our siblings. Our family can have quality time together without tension. Life has been great. 

Today we went down to the river to swim and picnic. Jayce and Cerise decided to race to the spot we always picnic at.   
"Ramona, tell us when to go" Cerise said excitedly.   
"Okay"   
I waited for them get into their running stance then I counted down.   
"3, 2, 1, GO!"   
They took off sprinting through the forest leaving a trail of dust behind. I couldn't see them finish but I knew who would win.   
"Hey Ben, wanna bet on who will win?" I asked.   
"No way! Cerise is totally gonna win. I swear she is faster than the speed of light!"   
"Well yeah, I know that she is going to win. That's why I asked to bet on it." I said. "I need some money to buy some new shoes."   
Ben punched me playfully while mom and dad laughed. 

We finished walking to the picnic area and saw Cerise dancing. I knew that dance so well, it was her victory dance. She did it every time she won something. It was kind of cute, it was also hilarious because she is a terrible dancer.   
"Gee, I wonder who won" dad said sarcastically.  
"I did!" Cerise half shouted, "I won by a long shot."   
"Whatever" Jayce said embarrassed. 

We ate the picnic that mom made for us. It was delicious. After we ate, the kids walked down to the river. Our parents stayed and chatted with each other. We always jump in off of the cliff part into the water, it's more thrilling that way. Cerise went and took her hood off then met us by the cliffs edge.   
"Finally! I thought I would have to wrestle you in order for you to take that thing off!" I told my sister.   
She blushed then mumbled "I forgot to take it off, it's a habit."  
Suddenly, Jayce runs of the edge of the cliff and jumps into the water. He does a huge cannonball.   
When he pops up he yells, "Come on guys! Stop being cubs and jump in already!"   
I was going to jump in after him, but then I came up with a great idea. I snuck up behind Cerise and grabbed her, lifting her over my shoulder.   
"What, put me down!" She yelped.   
Instead of putting her down, I jump into the water with her. We hit the water with a big splash. Cerise popped up from under the water and splashed me. I chuckled, then looked up at Ben who almost fell off the cliff from laughing so hard.   
Ben yelled "Oh my gosh, Cerise's face was priceless!" Then he dove into the water to join the rest of us.   
"I didn't find it so funny." Cerise said pouting.   
We all laughed at her then continued swimming.

We swam for a few hours then came back to the picnic area. Our parents had a bonfire going. We made s'mores, and then we talked about school and other stuff like that. We sat the fire hanging out and laughing at funny stories. After a while I felt a head on my shoulder. I looked down and saw that Cerise was asleep. She was cuddled up half way on my lap. I smiled at her, then pointed at her.   
"She's asleep." I whispered to the rest of the family.   
They all nodded and decided to call it a night. We packed up our things and started to walk home. Ben carried Cerise back. She snuggled up in his arms and stayed asleep the whole way.

When we got home, Ben handed Cerise to me to take upstairs to our room. When I got to our room, I tried to put Cerise down on her bed. She had such a tight grip on my arm and wouldn't let go. I didn't want to wake her up, so I walked over to my bed and laid her down with me. I fell asleep with her I'm my arms. 

Ben's POV

I went upstairs to Cerise and Ramona's room to check and make sure Ramona got her up there alright. When I walked in, I saw the two asleep in Ramona's bed. Cerise was cuddled up into Ramona's side and Ramona had her arm around her. I smiled to myself and thought  
"My sisters are so cute."   
I quietly left the room and went to my room. Jayce was passed out on his bed asleep. I decided to go to bed too. I was tired from swimming. So I went to bed, thinking about the great day that I had with my family.


	5. The Next Day

Cerise's POV  
I woke up to the sun streaming in through my bedroom window. I opened my eyes, feeling slightly dazed. The last thing that I remembered was sitting by the campfire leaning on my big sisters shoulder.  
"I must have fallen asleep at the campfire." I thought.  
I tried to sit up but couldn't. At first I panicked, but then I realized that Ramona's arm was wrapped around me, pinning me down. I also realized that I was in Ramona's bed. I laid there confused for a bit before deciding to get up. I tried to wiggle out of my sisters arms, but I failed. All that I managed to do was wake Ramona up. She groaned and let go of me.  
"Free at last!" I mumbled.  
Ramona sat up and looked over at me. "Dang, you should be the daughter of sleeping beauty. You were out cold last night." She said yawning.  
I sat there trying to figure out what she meant. Ramona noticed and filled me in. "You fell asleep at the campfire, so Ben carried you home. I carried you upstairs, but you wouldn't let go of me when I tried to lay you in your bed. So I just put you down in my bed and went to sleep with you squeezing my arm."  
That made way more sense. I just thought that I was disoriented when we walked home, considering that I didn't remember anything.

I got out of bed and got ready for the day. I put on my hood then started to walk down stairs. Before I even reached the staircase, Ramona ran up behind me and gently took my hood off.  
"You don't need it C. I mean, I'm pretty sure that mom, dad, Ben, Jayce, and I know the family secret." She said smirking a little.  
I shrugged then walked up and hugged her. Ramona looked at me surprised but hugged back. We continued walking downstairs to go and eat breakfast. I sat down at the table next to Jayce and ate quickly.  
"Woah there C! Why are you eating so fast?" Jayce asked me.  
"I want to go on a run. School records don't just beat themself you know."  
Jayce smirked then said "Well have fun. Ben challenged me to a 1 v 1 match in basketball. Wish me luck, I'm really going to need it."  
Ben laughed then left to go outside to the court. Jayce trailed behind him.  
"Well I'm going to watch them play I guess." Ramona said. "I'm going to cheer for Jayce even though he is probably going to loose. I have to be a good twin ya know?"  
"Yeah. Basketball isn't his strong suit. Neither is running. But he sure is a good linemen in bookball. No one gets past him or gets within a 5 yard radius of me." I responded while putting on my running shoes.  
I decided to wear a red hat with a Pom-Pom on the top instead of my hood. It gets cold in the dark forest, even in the summer time. 

I walked outside and waited for Carmine. She is my running buddy. I only waited for a couple minutes before I saw her running out. I petted her then started my run. I love running because I can be who I really am. Nobody is there to judge me in the woods. 

I thought I was completely alone in the forest, but I guess not. I was about 3 miles into my run when I heard a voice. A familiar voice.  
I stopped dead and my tracks. I quickly ducked behind the nearest tree, trying to stay out of sight. I knew exactly who that voice belonged to. Snarls Fang aka Jared's best friend. Those two were great friends because of how much they were alike. They both hated hoods with a passion, and they would bully anyone who was unfortunate enough to get near them. 

Ben told me everything thing that I needed to know about Snarls. He also warned me. When he was at the reserve, he overheard Snarls talking to Jared on the mirrorphone. He said that they were talking about getting revenge on a sister. Ben could bet all his money that that sister was Cerise. He didn't hear the whole plan, but he did hear Jared's specific instructions to Snarls.  
"If you ever see her, beat her up for me. Tell her that far worse is coming once I can leave that dump of a school."  
Those words sent shivers down my spine. I had to stay out of Snarls sight. I couldn't run or he would surely catch me.  
"Oh the one time that I didn't wear my hood!" I thought to myself .  
My hood gave me the ability to hide in shadows. That would be very handy right now. 

I sat there trying not to make a sound or breath. I just hoped that he would leave soon. I was wrong. He sat on a stump talking in the mirrorphone with someone for 30 more minutes. That someone was Jared. I tried to eavesdrop on what he was saying, but without thinking I leaned out a bit too far. I felt a stick snap under my hand. Snarls stood up and looked around for the cause of the noise.  
"You've really done it now Cerise!" My yelled in my head.  
Snarls started walking around the area now. Suddenly I heard him stop and cackle on the phone "I'll have to call you back later Jare. The deed will get to be done sooner than I expected."  
I hid behind the tree shaking with fear. I knew that Snarls knew I was there. Suddenly a face popped out from behind the tree.  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A poor Hood, or should I say Badwolf, hiding behind a tree." He grinned evilly at me before tearing the hat off my head. He grinned even more because he saw the family secret up close.  
I flinched and decided to go against my original plan. I took of sprinting away from Snarls back towards my house. I only made it 100 meters before I could hear him gaining on me. The sound of feet pounding the ground was getting closer too me.  
Closer.  
Closer.  
And closer.  
A rough hand was around my waist as I collapsed on the forest floor. Snarls had tackled me and pinned me down.  
He was way faster than I thought. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain that was about to come. My body was shaking violently. My hands were sweating out rivers.  
Finally he attacked. 

Snarls started punching me all over. I tried to block the hits with my arms, but he was too strong. After punching me for what felt like ages, he suddenly stopped. I though that he was done. He was the opposite of done. Snarls grabbed me by the neck and threw me hard into a tree trunk. I hit the truck with a hard thud. The wind was knocked right out of my lungs when I hit that Oak tree trunk. He sauntered over to me and shot his claws out.  
Long and deadly.  
He raised his hand then swung down on my back and shoulder. The sharp claws ripped through my flesh as if it were paper. I screamed in pain. Tears streamed out of my eyes. I couldn't help it, the cut was so deep and it hurt terribly. He clawed all over my body. My skin looked like bloody pulp. My blood shed all over the forest floor. 

As if that weren't enough, Snarls started kicking me. He kicked my stomach until I heard a crack. He must have broken my ribs. My tears rolled down cheeks. It hurt to breath and the pain was almost unbearable. He finished me off by throwing me as hard as he could into a tree. My head smashed into a knot on the tree. I knew that I had a severe concussion. I struggled to stay conscious. I felt my self slipping away. I looked at Carmine who was hiding in the trees. I mouthed help. Then my world went black.


	6. Saved & Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayce, Ben, and Ramona find Cerise and help her.

Carmine's POV   
It hurt me to see Cerise laying there possibly dying. She was part of my pack, I couldn't just leave her there to die with that evil Snarls. It took all of my strength not to go out and help her.   
*Flashback to earlier in the run*   
"Carmine, I have an uneasy feeling about being in the woods alone today." Cerise panted out. "I'm worried that I will see someone evil out there. I know that Jared is gone, but I can't get that thing out of my head that he said to Snarls. I'm really worried Carmine." She said stopping to take a break.   
Cerise sat down and started petting my fur, lost in thought. I didn't want her to feel so worried all of the time. I nudged her side and whimpered sadly. If only she could understand my talking.   
" I really wish that Ramona came with me on my run. I know that she hates running, but I wish that she was here to calm me down or protect me if necessary." Cerise whispered. "Listen to me Carmine. If anything bad does happen, today or any day, leave me and go get help. Don't try to fight off the person, I don't want both of us to be hurt. Go find one of my siblings and bring them to me. I know that it's going to be hard for you to leave me, but it's the best way to keep both of us alive."   
I nodded and took in what she said. I didn't think that anything bad was ever going to happen, but I needed to be prepared just in case. Little did I know that that one day would be today.   
* End Flashback * 

I knew that the best thing to do was to get to Ben, Ramona, and Jayce. So I took off to find them. I tried to be as fast as I could, but it was a long run back. 

I finally made it back to the house. I saw the teens playing basketball in the front yard still. I trotted over to them and started barking. They looked up and Ramona said, "What is it Carmine? Where is Cerise?"   
I kept barking, frustrated that they couldn't understand me. Oh I wish that I could talk like them! Finally I started to tug on Ramona's sleeve hoping that she would get the message, and pointed my head into the woods.   
"Carmine is trying to tell us something guys! I think something is wrong. Come on, let's follow her." Ramona said getting up.   
I took off running into the woods, with the Badwolf kids following me. I had to remind myself that they weren't as fast a Cerise and I were. I just hope we make it to her in time. 

Snarls POV

I sat on a log analyzing the scene I just created. I knew that Jared would be proud. But I felt slightly guilty. What kind of leader would I be if I let my pack mates die? Reluctantly, I walked over to Cerise's limp body to check her pulse. She is still alive. Her breathing is slowing slightly though. Jared wanted her dead, but I didn't. I had nothing against her and she seemed like a sweet girl. Plus she is only 15! I beat someone four years younger than me, and I beat up a girl! I told myself that I wouldn't let her die. I would stay by her until one of her siblings found her. I couldn't bring myself to bring her home. Just walking in the door being like, " Oh yeah here is your youngest child that I just beat to a pulp. Jared told me to do it, sorry." 

That scenario just seemed wrong to me. Now I was feeling super guilty. I decided to write the young girl a note of apologies. After I wrote the letter, I tucked it in her pocket, hoping that she would find it and forgive me. 

I knew that I would have to call Jared now and tell him what I did. So I called him, and he picked up right away.   
S: I did it, I beat up your baby sister...  
J: great! Tell me what you did exactly.   
S: (tells him what he did, but leaving out the part about the note)   
J: perfect! I wish I could have been there to see her in that state. I can't believe that you made her cry before I did! Teach me your ways!   
S: heh heh, yeah. Next time I see you I'll teach you I guess.   
J: great! Well talk to you later, I have stupid summer school homework to do.   
S: okay. Bye.  
*call ends*   
I was very unenthusiastic during the call, but luckily Jare didn't notice. I don't want him to be mad at me or thinking that I'm soft. I'm not a softy, I just feel awful for hurting someone who didn't deserve it. Maybe Jared isn't the best influence after all.   
Suddenly I hear footsteps. Her siblings have come! Thank god they can help her. I swiftly make my exit before they can see me. I hope that Cerise will be alright...

Ben's POV   
Carmine lead us for a 3 mile run. I thought that it was a wild goose chase that C made for us. Boy was I wrong. We run into a clearing where Carmine stops. I hear Ramona gasp and run toward a tree. Jayce and I follow her confused until I see it. I gasp in horror as I see my baby sister sprawled out unconscious and severely bleeding. Ramona sits down next to Cerise and grabs her hand squeezing it. I see tears in her eyes. Then she starts full on sobbing. Jayce sits down next to her and hugs her as an effort to comfort his twin. I notice that he has tears in his eyes too. I blink back my tears and focus on saving my little sister. I bend down and gently scoop her up. Then I check for a pulse.   
"Mona, Jay" I say to my siblings, "She is going to be alright. Look she is still breathing." They stand up and check for themselves, and nod confirming that she was indeed still alive.   
We now have to get C back home. We start running back. This time faster than before. Our only focus is on saving our sister. I look at Carmine and mouth a thank you to her. She nods and nuzzles my leg. Then we continue the journey back, praying that we make it in time. 

Ramona's POV  
After running for what felt like forever, we finally reached our house. Jayce threw open the door and we all hustled inside. Ben gently set Cerise down on the kitchen counter, while Jayce went to find our parents. I looked at my poor sister. I wasn't sure how to help her, I didn't want to make things worse. Finally, I decided to tie her hair back in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the wounds. 

Jayce found our parents out working on the back garden and brought them quickly inside. Both my parents gasped. My dad looked furious.   
"Who did this to my daughter!" He yelled.   
Mom quietly grabbed is arm and squeezed it. Then she walked over to Cerise and touched her cheek softly.   
"I need one of the boys to grab Cerise and carry her to the bathroom." Mom said. "Ramona help go grab the medical kit and meet me in the bathroom." 

I hurried to the closet to grab the medical kit while Jayce picked up Cerise. He carried her my parents bathroom and laid her on the floor. I met my mom in the bathroom and gave her the medical kit. My mom started to pull of Cerise's shirt. The boys took her cue and left to give her privacy. However I stayed to help my mom. Suddenly I heard a gasp.  
"I didn't even see her back. I only saw her face and stomach. My poor baby girl." My mom whispered. 

We got to work tending to the wounds. We put cream on her ribs to help the bruising. Then we cleaned out the cuts all over her body. We ended up having to stitch one shut on her shoulder blade. After that we bandaged the smaller cuts on her arms and thighs. We ended up wrapping her back and rips, to help hold the stitched and broken ribs in place. Finally, we put an ice balm on her black eye that was coming in and put a clean shirt on her. I carefully carried her upstairs and put her on her bed. Then I left her to rest. 

Cerise's POV

Pain.  
Pain was the only thing I felt when I opened my eyes. I whimpered and looked around the room I was in. My head hurt a ton and the light from the window only made it worse. My head was throbbing and it felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer.   
"How did I get here?" I thought to myself.  
The last things that I remembered were running and Snarls beating me to a pulp. I tried to sit up, but ended up hissing in pain and having to lie back down. My whole body hurt. I've never felt so fragile and tender in my life. I didn't like feeling like this at all.   
"I could kill for some pain meds right now." I thought.   
I wished that I could go and get it for myself, but I couldn't move around without feeling immense pain. I didn't want to yell for my mom either because my throat hurt from screaming. So I just ended up laying there, fighting the urge to start sobbing from the pain. 

After a while I heard the bedroom door creak open. I saw Ramona's head pop in.   
"Hey Mona" I whispered hoarsely.   
She looked at me and her whole face lit up.   
"Oh my gosh your awake!"   
She came over and hugged me gently. I could tell that she wanted to squeeze me tightly, but I knew that she wouldn't because she didn't want to hurt me.   
"I've never been happier to see you awake! When Carmine lead us into that clearing and I saw you..." her voice cracked a little, "I thought that you were gone." She said crying a little. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug. I couldn't even imagine seeing one of my siblings in that state. 

Ramona's POV 

We just sat there like that for a while in silence. When all of a sudden I hear Cerise start to whimper. I look down and see tears in her eyes.   
"What's hurts C?" I ask her trying to meet her gaze.   
"Everything."   
I can see that she is trying not to start sobbing. Crying will only hurt her ribs more. I rub her back where there aren't claw marks. I just want her to feel better. I look into her eyes and see that they are really dilated.   
"Oh man C. I looks like you have a concussion."   
"Yeah probably. My head hurts super bad. Before I passed out, I felt nauseated and my vision was all blurry." She responded wincing.   
I got up and shut the curtains. Light makes headaches feel worse.  
"I'm going to get you some pain killers and water. I'll be right back." I tell my little sister. 

I went down stairs to get her the medicine and water. I walk in and see Ben pacing, Jayce sitting there curled up in a ball staring into space, and mom and dad sitting whispering to each other. They had been doing this the whole time Cerise was passed out in her room.   
"Hey fam, she's awake." I say smiling.  
Jayce jumps up grinning ear to ear, and starts to walk up to see C. Ben, mom, dad, and I follow him too.   
Jayce opens the door and everyone crowds into the room. They all stand by Cerise's bed. I come and give her the medicine, which she greatly appreciated. She took the pills right away. 

Everyone started talking to her, taking turns asking if she was alright or needed anything. After about an hour I saw C start to yawn. She tried to stay awake but was just too darn tired. She fell asleep while dad was talking to her. We knew that she needed her rest, so we all left. I was that last one out of the room. I went and kissed her on the forehead.   
"Love you sis. Get better soon okay. I want you to have a good rest of the summer. After all Ben, Jayce, dad, and I all have to go back to reserve soon..."


	7. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerise finds a letter from Snarls. Sorry, it is a bit cheesy

Jayce's POV 

I woke up the next day feeling quite stressed. Usually I go for runs with Cerise in the morning to increase my speed, but she can't run right now. Her legs are fine, it's just her head, back, and arms. She can't swing her arms around without wincing, let alone run.

I was so worried about her yesterday. I was basically in shut down mode from the moment I saw her laying on the ground. I felt like it was my fault for not running with her yesterday. I skipped our run yesterday because of the basketball game. If I was there, she would have been safer. Snarls wouldn't have been able to touch her. 

The whole family knew what happened because C told us after she woke up. She also told us repeatedly that if was none of our faults. She said that it was bad luck and being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I don't agree with her at all. Jared set Snarls up to do it, I probably will never forgive them. 

I walked into my sisters' room to see if they were awake. They weren't awake yet, in fact no one in the house was awake besides me. So I decided to sit on the end of Ramona's bed and wait for them to wake up. I analyzed them. They looked so peaceful and innocent. Ramona didn't look mean. In reality Ramona isn't not very mean at all, she is actually very kind. She has to put on a Badwolf act around everyone. I will admit that she is blunt around everyone though. 

After a while I saw Ramona's groan and roll over.   
"Good morning sunshine." I tell her sarcastically.   
She jumped and looked at me very unamused.   
"Haha. Your hilarious." She said, "Good morning to you too bed head. And what are you doing staring at me while I sleep?"   
I blushed from embarrassment. "I was waiting for you to wake up." I mumbled.   
"Okay whatever." She said rolling out of bed.   
She walked over to Cerise's bed and gently shook her awake. C groaned and grabbed Ramona's arm.   
"Pull me up." She said sharply.  
"Okay, okay! Good morning to you too." Ramona said pulling her up.   
"Sorry. Good morning Mona" she rubbed her eyes and looked over at me, "you too Jayce."   
I smiled at her and went to turn the lights on. 

Cerise's POV   
When Jay turned the lights on I winced and covered my eyes.   
"Sorry!" I heard him yell.  
"No your fine. My eyes just need to adjust. I laid in a dark room all day yesterday. I haven't seen the light in 24 hours!" I replied.   
"Speaking of which, do you feel any better today?" Ramona asked.   
"Yeah somewhat. My back is tender still and I have a headache, but I'm doing better than yesterday"   
One of the perks of being part wolf is that I heal really fast. For a normal person, an injury like this would take months to heal. For me, it will probably take a week or so. 

I struggled to get out of bed. The twins walked over to help me, but I swatted them away. I wanted to go it myself. Finally after a lot of effort, I was able to stand up. Then I walked over to the closet to get fresh clothes. Next I went to the bathroom to change. I couldn't get my shirt off by myself, so I just changed into shorts. When I walked back into my room to put my clothes in the hamper, a piece of paper fell out of my pants pocket. I looked at it confused. I didn't have anything in my pocket when I went on my run yesterday.   
"Mona, can you grab that for me?" I asked.   
She shrugged and picked it up for me. She handed it to me and I unfolded it. It look like a letter.   
"Oh a note! Read it out loud!" Ramona said excitedly.   
So I read the note. 

Dear Cerise,   
I'm very sorry for what I did to you. Jared set me up to do it for him. I regret doing everything. I hurt an innocent girl whom I've never met. You seem like such a nice girl, and I'm ashamed of myself for hurting you so bad. I'm also sorry for being too cowardly to come out and say this directly to you. I knew that I couldn't bring you home all beaten up, especially since I did the damage. I couldn't bear telling your family what horrible things happened. So I waited by your side the whole time. I waited for your family to come and find you. I saw your pet run off and figured that she would bring help. I hope you can find in your heart to forgive me. 

I'm also going to warn you about Jared. He has a big plan to expose your family secret to the whole school. He also is going to "make you pay" for getting him sent to the reform school years ago. I don't know exactly what he is going to do yet. But I'm not going to help him with this plan whatsoever. I just can't do that to you or your family. I've already caused enough harm, and I don't want to cause any more.   
I hope that you heal up good and are strong again.   
Sincerely,   
Snarls Fang 

After reading the letter we all sat there dumbfounded.   
"Oh my gosh"   
"He really isn't that bad of a guy. It's just Jared."   
I didn't know what to say. I will accept his apology. I would like to talk to him one day and tell him that I forgive him. Holding grudges won't do any good. 

I quietly folded the letter back up and put it on my desk.   
"Come on! Aren't you hungry? I'm starving." I tell the twins. The laugh and nod. So We all walk down stairs to eat some food. We also try to enjoy the rest of the time that we have left together. The summer is almost over and next week Dad, Ben, Jay, and Ramona all have to go to the reserve. I'm going to enjoy what family time we have left.

Cerise's POV  
It's the last day of summer. I'm excited to go back to school, but I'm not ready for my siblings not being able to see time that often. I'm just hoping the Ramona will be my roommate, I doubt she will be though. Cedar is a great friend and all, but she can't keep a secret. Our family secret is my whole life. What's under my hood could get our family banished from Ever After. 

Im going to make today a great day. My siblings are coming back home today to get packed for school. I can't wait because I haven't seen them in 6 weeks. They stay with mom and me for half of the summer and go the the reserve for the other half of the summer. It sucks that they had to leave, but they have to keep up their end of the family secret. Being gone the whole summer would raise up too many questions. They cover coming home by saying that they are going on their yearly "camping trip."

I'm all healed up now, which is awesome. I still have nightmares about that day though. I'm also very careful when I'm running by myself. I make sure to always have my mirrorphone and a hood on. I know that Snarls won't hurt me, but other people will. 

The door to my bedroom opened and someone jumped into my beg hugging me. I look up to see Ramona grinning.   
"Did you miss me?" She asked smirking.  
"Nah. It was very peaceful without you guys here." I reply jokingly. "Okay, maybe I missed you a little."   
"A little! I got like 10 hexts from you everyday! I'd say that you cant live without me." She smirked.   
"Well I got bored so I texted my favorite sister." I retorted.   
"I'm your only sister, but whatever I'll take the compliment." 

I went downstairs to say hi to my brothers and Dad. I was very happy to see them, but it was all very bittersweet. Starting tomorrow, They'd have to be my villains and not be around me. I wasn't looking forward to it at all. I sat in the couch glumly. Ben noticed and sat down next to me.   
"Am I really that annoying that your sad I'm back?" He asked me jokingly.   
"No. I'm just sad that I won't be able to see you guys at school that much. I'll have to pretend to not like you. I just want to be a normal family and hang out. I also dont want to wear my stupid hood anymore!" I blurted out.   
By now the whole family heard my vent and came and sat down on the couch with me.   
"I know it's hard sweetie, but in a couple of years you'll graduate. It will get easier as the year goes on." My mom said.   
"Yeah I know it sucks, but we get to hang out on weekends. I'll even plan a day during the week that we can all meet in the forest! If that makes you feel any better." Ramona added.   
"Thanks that would help a lot actually." I said smiling.   
"There we go, that's the Cerise that I know!" Jayce says smiling as well.

I felt a lot better until I realized that I never started packing! I scrambled off the couch dashing to my room. It was 8 pm and I had to leave for school at 9 am tomorrow! My family laughed at my forgetfulness, and Ramona came to help me pack my stuff. She had already packed most of her things. She just had to grab her furniture and some random things. I threw her the shrinking potion that Baba Yaga sent everyone. Basically you just put a drop of the potion on the item, and it shrinks so that everything will fit in one trunk for school. To unshrink the item you just tap on it twice. This makes for super easy packing and dorm set up. 

When we finished packing, Ramona and I came downstairs to watch a movie with the rest of the family. We made dragon corn and decided to watch the movie "Kings Home" It was hilarious. I'm glad that I had a good night with my family. I'm not sure what this school year will bring, but I know that I'm ready for it.


	8. First day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the kids head to school and meet their roommates. The twins have a talk.

Badwolf's POV  
Today is the first day of the school year. I'm a professor at the school, and I teach Villiany, Advanced Villiany, and Villiany 101. I love my job, but I have to put on very good act. I have to set the "follow your destiny" example to all the students. I don't support it because I went offbook. I really hope that Raven Queen will be able to accomplish rewriting her own destiny, and that she can help others do the same. I mean, I don't want my daughter eating my other daughter. 

I went upstairs to wake the kids up. They don't like to wake up early. Cerise however is my early bird. She ran into the hallway and gave me a hug.   
"Good morning dad."   
"Good morning sweetheart." I say giving her a kiss and the head.   
"Ramona won't get out of bed! I tried to drag her out, but she is kinda heavy and was holding on the the bed post. She is too stubborn to listen to me." Cerise said crossing her arms.  
I chuckled and went to give it a shot at getting her up. I walked into her room and tried to talk to her. "Good morning Ramona. Today is the first day of school and you need to get out of bed. We don't want to be late."   
Ramona groaned and rolled over. She looked me in the eye and told me "nope." Cerise was sitting on her bed across the room laughing.   
"I told you she was stubborn!" Cerise said between giggles.   
I rolled my eyes and came up with an idea. "Cerise! Come with me. I have an idea on how to get her out of bed." We walked into Jayce and Ben's room. I turned on the light and walked over between their beds. "Boys, get up now." I said to them. Immediately, they got out of bed and stood up. I whispered my plan to all three kids, they nodded sheepishly. 

We walked back into Ramona's room and I yelled "Now!" All the kids ran at Ramona's bed and started jumping on it. Ben tore the sheets on of her. Then Ben and Jayce lifted the end of the mattress up and tipped Ramona onto the floor. Cerise slipped on the sheets trying to get out of the way. Ramona landed right on top of her. 

"Hey! I'm not a cushion! Get off of me Ramona!" Cerise yelled at her sister. 

Ramona laughed at her sister and got off of her. "Geez dad! You didn't have to go that extreme to get me out of bed." Ramona said giving me a hug. 

"Can we go eat?" Jayce asked, "I'm starving!" We chuckled and went downstairs to eat. 

Cerise's POV  
After we ate, I helped my siblings bring their stuff downstairs. They left before I did to go with dad to school. I couldn't go with them for obvious reasons. After everything was downstairs, we said our goodbyes. I hugged them, then they all left to go the well. They traveled through the well to school. Now It was just me and my mom left in the house. 

I was planning to leave about 30 minutes after them. I was leaving early because I wanted to have time to catch up with friends, organize my dorm, and get my schedule for school. I went upstairs to grab my belongings and do some last minute packing. I had decided that I was going to bring my extra red hood, and that I was going to bring my grey slippers instead of the black ones. 

Once I had finished, I brought everything downstairs. I put in my hood and shoes on and met my mom outside. She was going to walk with me to the well.   
Once we got to the well, I gave her a hug goodbye and jumped through the portal in the well. I don't really like traveling through the well because it makes me nauseous. I would much rather travel on my own two feet. 

I popped up on the well right by the school. This was my second year at ever after, so I wasn't very nervous. I lugged my trunk to the office to get my dorm key and school schedule. I was in dorm 314, and I was locker number 789. I was going to go to my dorm, but suddenly I ran into someone.   
"I'm sorry! I didn't see you coming around the corner." The girl said.   
I looked up to see my bffas Maddie, Raven, and Cedar. "Hey girls! I missed you all so much over break." I said smiling.   
"I cannot tell a lie, I missed you all so much. I didn't miss Grimm though." Cedar said giving me a hug.   
"I didn't miss Grimm either. I hope he doesn't try to trick me into following my destiny this year." Raven said shaking her head at the thought.   
"Yeah that would not be very hat-tastic!" Maddie added. "Oh it's tea time!" She said pulling out a whole tea party.   
I had a cup of honey tea and chatted with the girls some more. "Oh I should probably go meet my roomie and set up my dorm now." I said. 

"I think that you already are quite close with your roomie." Raven said smirking. 

I was so confused at what she meant. "Wait are one of you guys my roomie?" I asked. 

"No. I'm rooming with Cupid this year." Cedar said, "and Maddie and Raven are   
roomies this year. Apple is rooming with Briar, and Kitty is rooming with Lizzie."   
"Oh okay. I'll see you guys then later I guess." I said waving goodbye. 

I started walking to my dorm, confused at what Raven meant.   
"Maybe I'm with Darling or Ginger." I thought. I continued walking down the hallway until I spotted the dorm labeled 314. I fumbled with my key trying to open the door. Once I got it open, I walked in. My roomie was not at all who I expected, she was even better.   
"Hey sis. Looks like we are bunking together again." Ramona said smiling.   
I was thrilled that Ramona was my roomie because I could talk to here more, and I wouldn't have to sleep in my hood! I walked over to my side of the dorm and started putting my things away. I was so happy that the year was staring out so good. I couldn't wait to see what happens next.

Ramona's POV   
After Cerise and I finished unpacking, we went down to the castleteria for some dinner. It was starting to get late and we had classes the next day. We walked down together, but once we got our food we sat at different tables. I sat by some of the other villains. At the table was me, my brothers, Faybelle, Duchess, and Snarls. Snarls had transferred to EAH this year so he can get ready to lead the pack. 

Snarls and I were cool now. We talked at the reserve, and I told him what Cerise forgave him. He was actually a cool guy. He wasn't really what Jared said that he was like. Then again, Snarls said that he kinda has to put on an act around Jared. Jared beat up a lot of other kids hen he was little, so Snarls decided to befriend him so he wouldn't get beaten up. He was the only person that wanted to be Jared's friend. Snarls doesn't try to beat people up all the time, he tries to be fair. The whole Cerise incident was a misunderstanding set up by Jared, but that is a story for another time. 

We all sat there, ate, and also chitchatted some.   
"Hey Ramona, who is your roomie? You never mentioned it when we were talking about who ours were." Faybelle asked.   
"Oh my bad. My roommate is Cerise this year." I answered.   
"Hood? Isn't she supposed to be your enemy?" Duchess asked.  
I cringed a little at what she said. I kinda forgot that Cerise was supposed to be my enemy.   
"Yeah. she is the hero in my story and I'm the villain so..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say.   
"Well I hope you don't get all buddy buddy with her. I mean you do have to eat her. And You are a royal right?" Duchess questioned.   
"Yeah." I muttered. Those words hit kinda hard. I got up and threw away the rest of my food.  
"Hey where are you going!" Faybelle yelled.   
"I'm kinda tired. I'm going to go back to my dorm." I replied walking away.

Jayce's POV 

"Well, off she goes to go hang out with that hood girl. You know, I bet that by the end of the year Ramona will be a rebel." Duchess said to Faybelle.   
"Hey leave her alone." Ben said. "It's not her fault that Cerise is her roommate. Cut her some slack." 

I watched Ramona walk out the door. She was walking fast with her head down. I could tell that something was bothering her. She always strutted down the halls, looking like an alpha. This was so not like her.   
I tried to figure out what was bothering her. Then it hit me. When Duchess said that she was going to have to eat Cerise, Ramona looked really hurt. That must be what's bothering her. 

I got up and told Ben that I was heading back to our dorm. Then I left the castleteria. When I was walking out, Cerise looked at me, and gave me a funny look. She nodded her head toward where Ramona walked out. She noticed her acting weird too. I mouthed to her "I'll tell you later." She nodded and turned back around to continue talking to her friends. 

I lied to Ben about where I was going. I was actually going to Ramona's dorm to talk to her. Boys aren't really supposed to be on the girls dorms, but she is my twin. I was getting a twin sense that she needed someone to talk too. Cerise wouldn't really help in this situation because it would make her sad too. Of course she doesn't want to be eaten by her older sister. I don't think that she has thought about that part of her destiny yet either. I genuinely feel bad for them. They are going to have the hardest destinies to fulfill.

I had left the castleteria 5 minutes after Ramona. I wanted to give her time to get to her dorm and be alone for a bit. She was definitely in here dorm by now. She was walking quite fast and didn't make any stops along the way.   
I continued walking to her dorm when Hunter came and stopped me. "Hey dude, your really not supposed to go to the girls dorms you know." 

"I know, I just need to find my sister." I replied slightly annoyed. 

"Oh she is dorm number 314 on the third floor." Hunter said. I was shocked that he knew where her dorm was. Hunter noticed and quickly added, "Cerise was talking about it at dinner. I heard her tell Raven where her dorm was and that Ramona was her roomie."

"Oh okay. Thanks." I replied. 

"No problem dude. Us bookball boys must stick together. I don't want us to have a bad season because of bad teammate relationships." 

I nodded and continued my way to my sisters dorm.Hunter was actually quite helpful. It would've taken me forever to find her dorm if he hadn't told me where it was.   
I found Ramona's dorm easily with Hunter's directions. I knocked on the door and waited. 

The door unlocked and slammed open. "Cerise! I told you not to forget your key! If I wasn't here then you would be screwed." Ramona said annoyed. She looks up and noticed that it was me. "Oops my bad." She grumbled. "What do you want?" 

"Well you looked really upset in the castleteria, so I came to see what was the matter." I said stepping inside of the dorm room. 

"You didn't need to come. I'm fine." Ramona said sitting on her bed, crossing her arms. She glared at me scarily.

"No your not. I know you better than that. Also remind me to never get on your bad side." I said stirring down next to her. 

She chuckled a little bit and broke her glare. "Okay you win. Duchess and Faybelle just got on my nerves that's all." 

"Wow. That was a terrible lie. When you get annoyed you don't react like how you did in there." I said looking her in the eye.

She avoided my look and stubbornly replied. "I'm trying something new. I'm trying to be a nicer person." 

I snorted at that obvious lie that she told me. "You? Nice? I thought that I would never see that day." She punched me in the shoulder, trying to cover up her actual feelings. "Mona tell me what is really going on." 

She sighed, "Fine... When they brought up me having to eat Cerise, it just hit me a little too hard. I'm not sure why. It just made me really hurt for some reason." She said finally meeting my eyes. 

I put my arm around her shoulders and said, "Its okay to show what your actually feeling. You don't have to lie to me about it. Having feelings and emotions doesn't make you weak. I know that your destiny is hard and you don't want to hurt C. But, it may not turn out that way. Look at mom and dad for example. They went off book and got married. Dad never had to eat mom, and everything turned out okay. You can rewrite your own story Ramona. Your a rebel. It's in your blood." 

"Thanks. I really needed that." She said smiling a little. She gave me a hug and I left her dorm knowing that she would be alright.


	9. Ramona’s first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramona has school

Ramona's POV  
I woke up to Cerise shaking me to death. 

"Get up Ramona! We have to go to classes today!" She said loudly.

"Okay okay! I'll get up. I hate that your such a morning person." I said rolling out of   
bed. 

"Well someone in the family has to be a morning person, otherwise nobody would get up on time!" She said putting her boots on. Dang, She was already fully dressed and ready to go. I walked to the closet to pick out some clothes. I settled on my usual outfit. I got dressed and started to get ready. I was only halfway done when I heard Cerise say "Sorry sis, your taking too long and I'm starving! I'm going to eat. See ya later." 

"Okay. See you later sis. Have a good first day." I said while brushing my long hair. 

"Thanks, you too." She said walking out the door. I had the dorm to myself now. I put in some music and finished up getting ready. Once I was done, I went to the castleteria to eat too. 

I sat in the castleteria with Jayce and Ben. We compared schedules. Jayce and I had advanced Villiany , grimmnastics, home evilnomics, and science and sorcery together. I only had study hall with Ben because we are in different grades. After about 30 minutes, the bell rang for us to go to home room and first hour. My brothers and I walked to our lockers together. Our lockers were right next to each other's because we have the same last name. Ben was locker 220, Jayce was locker 221, and I was 222. After we got our stuff we went our separate ways to home room. 

My home room was with mr. Jack B. Nimble. The class was called geografairy. We basically studied maps of Ever After. I sat by Ginger Breadhouse and Hopper Croakington ll. The first day of every class was just basically going over rules. I didn't really pay attention though. As a villain I'm supposed to break the rules. After I while I got bored. Luckily the bell rang for second hour to start. 

My second hour was advanced Villiany with my dad. I had to pay attention in this class otherwise he would yell at me, or embarrass me in front of the whole class. I sat by Jayce and Raven Queen. I don't really know Raven that well. I do know that she knows our family secret, and that she is one of Cerise's Bffa's. This hour seemed to go by really fast. It seemed like the bell rang early, but it didn't. I was happy that I only had 2 more classes until lunch. 

My next class was science and sorcery with professor Rumpelstiltskin. I don't really like him that much because he always fairy fails his students. Cerise was in this class with me, so was Jayce. I didn't sit by them though. My lab partner was Poppy O'Hair. She is okay I guess. She won't let me pick on her and stands up for herself, which is a good quality in a person. The whole hour was just professor saying that if we do anything wrong, we will have to spin straw into gold for him. "He has an obsession with gold." I whispered to Poppy.   
She laughed and whispered back, "I'm surprised that Grimm lets him punish students that way." I nodded. I also decided that Poppy is going to be a pretty good lab partner. I can't say the same for Jayce. He is with sparrow hood, who is technically our annoying cousin cousin. Cerise's lab partner was Justine Dancer, my roomie last year. Justine is pretty good for a royal. 

My last class before lunch was Crownculus with Mrs. Her Majesty, the White Queen. Talk about a long title. Her class is also super boring. I'm pretty good at math, I just don't like it. I ended up sitting by the Queen bee royal herself, Apple White. She wanted to answer every single question! It was getting so annoying. Mrs. HMTWQ kept looking at me like she wanted my to answer the questions. I rolled my eyes at her. I knew the answer, but I couldn't take the spotlight away from miss perfect Apple. Finally the bell rang for lunch. I was so excited to get out of there. 

I went to the castleteria to grab my lunch. I decided to eat outside I'm the court yard. I sat with Cerise, Hunter, Ashlynn, Raven, Maddie, and a bunch of other rebels. I say that I was a royal, but I'm actually a rebel. We all talked about how our day was going to far. Everyone thought that it was pretty funny when I told them about Apple and Crownculus.   
"OMG, it was so annoying! I knew the answers, but every time I raised my hand Apple shot me a glare." Raven said. She was in my math class too.   
"Now wait a splinter, isnt Mrs. HMTWQ supposed to call on other people?" Cedar asked.   
"Yeah but she can't upset her favorite student." Cerise said laughing. I laughed too, until I heard the bell to go to study hall. We all said good bye and rushed to study hall. 

My study hall teacher is Baba Yaga. She is usually cranky and threatens to curse anyone who talks out of turn. I sat by Ben and did my thronework. It was all super easy, so I had time left to take a quick nap. I woke up with a start when the bell rang for 6th hour. Ben snickered at me. I didn't really care about what he thought. I'm the one who got to sleep, he had to do homework. I'd say that I'm winning in this situation. 

My next class was grimmnastics with coach GingerBreadman. Cerise and Jayce were also in this class. After everyone changed in the locker rooms, we started class. There aren't really rules for gym, so we just started doing warm ups. We had to run a couple laps on the track.   
Cerise and Daring raced each other. It was a really close race, but Cerise ended up winning. Daring wasn't too happy about it, but he wasn't a sore loser.   
"Good thing that you are fast, because we are going to start you in the bookball game next Friday." He told Cerise. Cerise became a permanent player for the bookball team last year after thronecoming. I was super proud of my little sister. 

After warm ups we played volleyball. My team was Me, Dexter, Kitty, Briar, Sparrow, and Holly. We didn't really do so hot. Briar kept falling asleep, Kitty kept disappearing, Holly kept tripping over her hair, and sparrow just kept singing. His voice is super obnoxious and was distracting everyone. On the first ball served, Dexter got hit in the face and broke his glasses. He was basically worthless after that. He couldn't see at all. I on the other hand got in trouble for accidentally popping the ball several times. What? I have long claws alright? 

My last class of the day was home evilnomics with Baba Yaga. I sat by Faybelle and Jayce. She actually gave us an assignment on the first day of school! What a fairy fail. Our assignment was to find an evil animal and bring it in on Thursday. My plan was to bring in Carmine and have her pretend to be ferocious. I'd have to ask Cerise for permission though because Carmine is her pet. 

Finally the last bell rang and classes were done. My first was went pretty smoothly. Nothing bad happened. I'm not going to try out for any sports. Coaches always say that I'm "too aggressive" and that I "foul too much with my claws". I don't try to do that, its just my competitive wolf side coming out. My siblings are super competitive too, they are just better at not wolfing out. 

I had nothing to do after classes because I don't play any fall sports. Cerise and Jayce have bookball practice, and Ben is going to shoot hoops for basketball. I was going to go to my dorm, but Raven sent me a text to meet her at the Wonderland haberdashery and tea shop. I agreed because I had nothing better to do. 

I went to go meet Raven at the tea shop. When I walked inside I was shocked. It was total madness! But I must say that it was pretty cool. I saw her sitting at a table, so I walked over there and sat down.   
"Hey Ramona! I invited you here to get to know you better. Cerise has told me stuff, but I wanted to hear it from you."   
I stared telling her about myself. She also told me about her. We sat there the rest of the afternoon chatting. Raven is a pretty cool girl. I really respect her for not signing the storybook of legends. It's nice to have someone else to talk to about family stuff besides My siblings. 

At 6 o'clock I said good bye and went back to the school for dinner. I ate and then went back to my dorm to finish my thronework. Not too long after I finished, Cerise came in. She was a sweaty mess from bookball, and went to take a shower. Once she got back we talked about our days. We both had relatively good days. 

Once we finished talking we decided to watch a movie. We sat down on my bed and watched it on Cerise's mirror pad. We watched Kings Home 2. It was really funny. After we finished the movie we went and got ready for bed. Then we just laid in our beds on our mirror phones until professor mama bear came in and told us that it was lights out. She comes every night to make sure that everyone is in their dorms by curfew. Curfew was at 10 pm every school night. Cerise and I were both tired, so we went to bed instead of talking. 

I'm relived that today was a good day. I hope that the rest of the year is good too.


	10. Bookball Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerise’s first day of school. Jayce being a good brother

Cerise's POV   
I woke up really early this morning. I was oddly excited for school to start. When I checked my clock, it was only 6 am. Breakfast was served at 8:00 and classes stared at 9:00. I had some time to kill, so I decided to go for a run. I got dressed for my run and met Carmine outside. Nobody was up yet so they didn't see me. When I got into the forest, I took my hood off and ran like the wind.   
I ran for about an hour before I decided to go back. It was now 7:20 am. I needed to get back shower, get ready, and probably wake Ramona up. She really isn't a morning person. 

I came back to school and hopped in the shower. After I finished, I got dressed and put on my hood to walk back to my dorm. When I got there, Ramona was still asleep. I took my hood off, and blow dried my hair. I also finished getting ready.   
"Dang Mona, you can sleep through anything." I thought to myself. She hadn't even moved the whole time I was in here, and I wasn't exactly quiet.

It was now about 7:50 now, so I decided to wake Ramona up. I was quiet and gentle at first, but that didn't work, so I started shaking her really hard. That did the trick. She rolled over and mumbled about how she hated me being a morning person, and how she couldn't believe that I was already fully ready. I giggled to myself and thought "You have no idea how long I've been up." 

I waited around for her to be ready for breakfast. She was taking way too long, so I told her that I was leaving without her. She told me to have a good day and that she'd see me later. I shut the door and went to the castleteria. I got my breakfast and sat at a table with Raven, Maddie, Cedar, and Darling. We all compared our school schedules. I was relieved that I had at least one class with each of them. I noticed Ramona come in, and I muttered "Its about time." The girls heard me, so I explained how our morning went. Cedar and Darling didn't know about her being my sister, so I had to watch how much I said.   
"Wow Cerise. I'm surprised that Ramona didn't bite your head off for waking her up like that." Darling said laughing.   
"Nah, I've done much worse things to her than waking her up." I said mischievously.   
The girls thought that this was really funny, especially Raven since she new the family secret. 

The bell rang for us to go to home room. We parted ways and left the castleteria. My first hour was damsels in distressing with Madam Maid Marian. Luckily, Darling was in my class. If she wasn't, I would have died of boredom. We always whisper to each other during class. I hate being a damsel. I can defend my self. That's why Darling and I are such good friends. We have the same views on things. 

After an hour of suffering, the bell finally rang for second hour to start.My second hour was tall tales studies with mr. Jack B Nimble. I had this class with Cedar, but I dont sit by her. My assigned seat was by Lizzie Hearts and C.A. Cupid. This is actually a pretty good seat because I'm decent friends with both of them. This class is really interesting to me because of our professor. He is always keeping us on our toes and surprised. This is his favorite subject to teach, so he always has good plans and assignments for us to do. This class always seems to fly by. Class had just started and then the next thing I knew, the bell rang for third hour! 

My third hour was science and sorcery with professor Rumpelstiltskin. Ramona and Jayce were in this class with me. However my lab partner was Justine Dancer. She is nice, and boy is she a great dancer! Ramona was her roomie last year, and she said that Justine was pretty good for a royal. I snickered when I saw who Jayce's lab partner was. He was with Sparrow Hood, aka my annoying cousin. He likes to sing off key and call me "Little cousin". I hate that nickname because I'm only a couple months younger than him. Anyway, class was pretty pointless because all that the professor did was talk about gold. I was glad that the bell rang for fourth hour, so we could leave. 

My fourth hour was beast training and care with professor papa bear. This class is actually pretty fun. I basically get to play with animals all hour. I have a special connection with wolves, so I hang out with the dire wolf cubs. This really surprises people, considering my story. Rosabella Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, and Hunter Huntsmen are some of my friends who are also in this class. This is definitely my easiest class. I mean, we don't even have thronework! It is also my last class before lunch.

Finally lunch retime rolled around. I love lunch because I love food and hanging out with my friends. It's the one of the most peaceful parts of my day. The most peaceful part either is my morning run, or my nightly talk with my sister. All of my friends decided to eat out in the courtyard since it was such a nice day. I spotted Ramona in the courtyard as well, so I plopped down beside her. My friends followed. I was a lone wolf last year, but now I'm friends with most of the rebels. It's really nice to have people to talk too. 

We all discussed how our days were going so far. Darling and I complained about damsels in distressing. Ashlynn thought that it was funny how much we hated it. She takes that class too, but she actually somewhat enjoys it. Darling and I were shocked. I had no idea how someone could like sitting there waiting to be rescued. In my opinion, the boys take too long. That's why I just rescue myself.   
What I thought was really funny was Ramona and Apple in Crownculus. I can't even imagine Ramona and Apple getting along. I could totally see what Ramona would have looked like sitting there. Just imagining it made me burst out laughing. 

Sadly, lunch ended and we had to continue our studies. Everyone had study hall next. My study hall teacher was Mr. Jack B Nimble. I'm so glad that he was my teacher because he basically let us do what ever we wanted. His only rule was that you had to have all your thronework done before you could have free time. Since I barely had any thronework, I finished right away. For the rest of the hour, Maddie, Bunny, Blondie, Farrah, and I all had a tea party. Maddie pulled the whole tea party out of her hat. I was shocked how much stuff could fit in such a tiny hat. 

My next period was grimmnastics. I absolutely love grimmnastics. Ramona and Jayce were also in this class with me. After we changed in the locker rooms, we got to run laps. I love running, so this was fun for me. 

"Hey Cerise. I bet I can beat you in running laps." Daring said smirking.

"In your dreams Charming." I said confident. I knew that I could beat him because of my wolf abilities. It's a major fairy fail that I have to slow up at school though. I can't go all out or people will get suspicious. 

"Okay than Hood." Daring said, "First one to finish 2 laps wins."

"Okay, I'll race you. What are we betting?" I asked.

"Loser has to wash all the bookball practice jerseys." Daring said shuddering. I shuddered too. The practice jerseys smell like they have rolled in the ogres bog, then jumped into the trash can. 

"Okay deal. Raven, will you tell us when to go please?" I asked getting into my running stance. 

"Hex yeah! Okay 3..., 2..., 1..., GO!" Raven shouted. Daring and I took off neck and neck. We stayed that way for both of the laps. It was going to be a fairy close race. I saw the finish line in sight, and let out a little wolf speed. I crossed first, winning the race! 

"Good race Charming." I said between pants.   
"You too Hood. Holy mother of fairy, your fast!" Daring replied panting hard. 

After our race coach split us into teams to play volleyball. My team was me, Daring, Raven, Lizzie, Jayce, and Darling. We completely destroyed the other teams. Ramona's team on the other hand, was not doing so well. They couldn't get the ball back over the net. The only scored when we messed up serves. 

My final class of the day was Crownculus. I was fairly good at math so this class wasn't too bad. I ended up sitting next to Holly O'Hair and Jillian Beanstalk. I was pleased with my seating arrangement. However, The class was pretty boring. We learned the rules, then started reviewing material from last year. The class seemed to be moving so slow. I wanted to yell " hallelujah" when the class ended. I didn't though because if I did, I would land my butt right in detention. 

After school I had bookball practice. I really like bookball practice, and coach loves me playing on the team. Some of the other boys give me a hard time though. They don't like the idea of a "damsel" playing and being better then they are. I'm the fastest in the team and play a starting position. 

Daring is the quarterback, Jayce is the middle linemen, Hunter is the tight end, I'm a running back, Dexter is a safety, Hopper is a wide receiver, and Tiny is a guard center. Snarls is playing too this year. He is a guard tackle. We have a pretty hexelent team if I do say so myself.   
At practice we ran some drills, practiced tackling, learned a new play, and did some conditioning. It was a pretty hard day, and everyone was pretty tired by the end of practice. I was a sweaty mess. I have to wear my running hood which is fairy annoying. I'm always worried that it will fall off. Jayce also gets really nervous with me playing. He doesn't want me to get hurt. I get it but he doesn't need to be so protective. I can take the hits usually. 

At the end of practice we played a scrimmage. Our team was winning by a long shot.   
"It's not fair!" Sparrow yelled. "They have the staring players on their team!" 

"Well, how else are you supposed to get better then?" Coach yelled back. "20 pushups for Sparrows team for talking back to the coach!" Everyone on Sparrow's team groaned and shot glares at Sparrow. Once they finished, we started play again. 

The whistle blew and the ball was snapped to Daring. I went deep, and he threw the ball to me. I caught it perfectly and ran into the end zone.   
"Touchdown! By Cerise Hood!" Coach yelled giving me a high five.   
My team cheered, and we started walking back to set up again. Before I could get into position, I was smashed onto the ground. The air was knocked out of my lungs, and I was a little dizzy. Everyone on my team was screaming with anger. 

"Hey man! What did you do that for!" Hunter yelled at the player who hit me. 

"Foul play dude!" Jayce said angry. He walked up to the other player and pushed him.   
Jayce and the other player started full out fighting. 

"Woah, woah, woah! Break it up boys!" Coached screamed pulling the two boys apart. "Aaron, that was a foul play" coach said to the boy who hit me, "don't ever do that again or you'll be kicked off the team. She is one of our own players. Do I make my self clear?" 

"Yeah whatever." Aaron said. "If she wants to play with the big boys, then she should be able to take hits." 

"Excuse me? I said. Daring helped me up, and I walked over to face Aaron. "I can take hits Aaron. I just wasn't prepared for someone to target me!"

"Are you okay Cerise?" Coach asked me concerned. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." I muttered walking away. 

"Okay practice is over." Coach said to everyone. "Aaron and Jayce, I need to speak with you." 

I didn't even bother to change in the locker room. I just grabbed my bag and bolted back to my dorm. When I got back, I saw Ramona laying on her bed watching Blondie's mirror cast show. "Hey C." She said looking up. "I heard about what happened at practice, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine!" I half yelled. "Why does everyone keep asking if I'm okay? When I was walking back to our dorm, I had about 15 people ask me if I was okay. How do they even know about the fight at practice? It literally happened 30 minutes ago!" I said huffing and sitting on my bed. 

"Geez, I'm sorry for asking if my sister was alright." Ramona said rolling her eyes. "I thought you knew that the fight was on Blondie's mirrorcast show." 

"Wait what!" 

"See for yourself." Ramona said showing her the blog. Sure enough, it was the big trending story. 

"How did she even get that video!" I asked. 

"No idea. I don't question Blondie's reporting skills." Ramona said shutting off her mirrorpad. 

"Well, I'm going to shower and go eat something." I said getting up. 

"Okay. Want to watch a movie when you get back?" Ramona asked. 

"Sure. I'll be back in 40." I said walking out of the dorm. I went to the showers and stepped into the warm water. All my troubles seemed to rinse away.

After I finished showering, I went to the castleteria and grabbed a meat lovers sandwich. I brought it back to my dorm and ate it while we watched the movie. I'll have to say that the movie was pretty good. 

"Well, I'm beat so I'm going to bed." I said crawling into my bed. 

"Okay. Night C." Ramona said. 

"Night Mona." I said closing my eyes. Not long after, I fell into a well deserved deep sleep.

(This is what went down after Cerise left/Jayces day) 

Jayce's POV 

The first day off school went by very smoothly. My classes were alright, and I had a couple of friends in each class. I'm not too happy about my science and sorcery lab partner though. Sparrow will probably be no help whatsoever.

After classes were done, I had bookball practice. Bookball is my favorite sport. Cerise is also on the team. She is really good, and I'm proud of her for earning her spot. I don't appreciate some of the other boys giving her a hard time though. They should be thankful that she joined the team. She is definitely one of our top players, and we wouldn't have won the Thronecoming game without her. 

I went into the locker room to change into my exercise clothes. I also put on my cleats and mouth guard. When I came out of the locker room, I saw Cerise stretching. I waved and went to stretch with her.   
"Hey C. Ready for practice."   
"Hex yeah! I want to crush beanstalk high again next week." She said smiling.   
"Okay everyone! Get on the 50 yard line to start warmups!" Coach Gingerbreadman yelled, blowing his whistle. We all listened and went to start warmups. 

After we got all warmed up, we learned a new play. We ran it a couple of times then did some work with the tackling dummies. I don't want to brag, but I'm the best tackler one the team. I use my wolf strength and plow over my opponent's. Coach said that it's the not cheating, he said it's using our strengths. I mean the giants are huge and are strong tacklers, So we need every bit of help we can get. 

After we finished the tackling drill, we worked on conditioning. We had to do a cardio workout, then hit the weights. For the cardio part We had to run 2 miles for time, then do 50 burpees, 100 pushups, 100 sit-ups, and finish off by running suicides on the bookball field. It was not very fun.   
Cerise and Daring crushed everyone in the workout. I came in third for the running portion. Cerise was first, and daring was second. 

We did the rest of our exercises, then did upper arm strength work. We had to do 2 sets of curls, deadlifts, and snatches. Each set was 20 of each movement to the maximum amount of weight we could hold. By the end, everyone's arms were shaking. I was able to lift the most weight, because of my wolf abilities. Hunter was the second strongest. He almost lifted as much as I did, and he didn't have wolf abilities like I did.   
The workouts were both very hard, but I'm glad we did them because it will make me a better bookball player.

Once everyone had finished their workouts, Coach spilt us into teams. He had the starters run against the subs. It wasn't really that fair, but the only way for the subs to get better was to play against better players. We ran play after play right past their defense, and blocked every run on their teams offense. We were totally crushing them. 

Sparrow started complaining about how it was unfair is their team had to do more push ups.   
"Rip to their arms" I said to Cerise. She laughed at my joke. Daring and Hunter found it funny also. Aaron shot us a dirty look. I ignored him and went to lined up for the next play. The ball was snapped to Daring, who threw an impressive long throw to Cerise. She caught it with ease, dodged Sparrow who tried to tackle her, and scored a touchdown.   
"Woo hoo! That's how we do it!" I yelled giving my teammates each a high five. Cerise smirked and came jogging back to line up for another play. Before she could even get into position, Aaron came sprinting at her. 

He smashed her onto the ground, and muttered to her "Rip to you. Yeah, that's how we do it." He got off of her smirking. I was so ticked at Aaron for targeting her. The whole team stared yelling at him.   
"What was that for!"   
"Foul play!"   
"You just smashed our starting running back, who is a girl!" 

I tried to control all impulses, and not wolf out at him. I just had to do something to defend my sister, but without getting myself kicked off the bookball team for reckless behavior. I walked up to him and pushed him hard. He shoved back, and tried to tackle me. I dodged his attempt easily and punched him. He started punching me. Now we were in a full blown fist fight. 

"Woah, woah woah! Break it up boys!" Coach yelled pulling us apart.   
"Woah there wolfie, dont come and attack me for hitting a little hood. I just proved my point, that she can't take hits." Aaron said smirking evilly at me. 

"Excuse me?" I heard my sister yell. Daring pulled her up off the ground, and she marched over to Aaron. She looked him in the eye and stated, "I can take a hit Aaron. I just wasn't prepared for someone to target me at practice! Your supposed to be my teammate!" She walked away muttering to herself. 

"Okay." Coach said, unsure of what to do next. "Practice is over. I'll see you here tomorrow at the same time. Jayce and Aaron I need to speak with you." 

"Oh crap. I hope he doesn't bench me or kick me off the team!" I thought while I was walked over to meet coach.

"Okay boys. That wasn't spellbinding behavior back there." Coach said. "However, Jayce you are not going to be punished because you were sticking up for a teammate. Next time though Jayce, you don't need to get into a fist fight to prove your point. Got it?" 

"Yes coach." I replied. I was so relived that I wasn't in trouble. 

"Aaron. I'm very disappointed in your actions. You knew that that was foul play and targeting. That would not fly well if it were a game. If you do that again, I'll have to kick you off the team. But for now, your benched for the next game. Do I make myself clear?" Coach said glaring at Aaron. 

"Yes coach." He grumbled in response. 

"Okay you are both free to go now." Coach said. 

We both walked away silently. I rushed into the locker room to grab my bag. I wanted to find Cerise and talk to her. She looked really mad at Aaron. When I walked out, she was already gone. "Dang it." I said, kicking a nearby pebble. 

I started to walk back to my dorm, when I felt a strange wind. This wind grabbed my bag and flew with it into the dark forest. "Hey!" I yelled chasing after it. I chased after it for a long time before it finally stopped by a very dark tree. I stopped and caught my breath before retrieving my bag. 

Just as I was about to grab it, I felt something stringy around my body. It knocked me over into a puddle. I struggled to sit up and see what it was. It was a net.

Strange. 

I tried to take it off, but it was too tangled around my body. Every time I got it close to getting it off, it magically re-tangled its self. After I tried to remove it for the 3rd time, I heard a sinister laugh that made my blood run cold. I knew that laugh too well. I started to panic once I realized who it belonged to. 

I heard a crunching from behind me. The person who had magically taken my bag and trapped me in a net, stepped out from behind the tree. He removed his dark hood to reveal dark brown hair and gold eyes. This man was Jared. And he was holding a magic wand and the evil queens spell book.


	11. Escape and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayce comes face to face with Jared. Cerise has a foreshadowing nightmare.

Jared's POV   
I was stuck in that dump of a school for 4 years. I got sent there to "improve my behavior" but I had no desire to. I'm just evil, and I'm going to keep I being evil. 

When my parents sent me to the reform school I was crushed . That just proved even more to me that they didn't like me. They loved Cerise way more than they ever loved me. They could have just sent Cerise away, and I would have been way nicer. But nope, they decided to send me away.

"Stupid parents. Stupid sister. Stupid school." I muttered to myself every day. I had to keep myself angry, so I was motivated to get myself out of this school and get my revenge. Every day was the same at that school. You go to class, eat, and go to bed. That was it. Everyday they just shove it down your throat to be good. I just couldn't take it anymore. So I devised a plan to escape. 

I had been working on this plan all summer. I had to stay at the reform school year round. I wasn't aloud to leave because according to my teachers I was "heartless, a lost cause, and that I was incapable of being good for anyone at any time." Four days before school started for students at EAH, I set my plan into action. There were 4 steps to my plan. 

Step 1 was to escape the school.   
I learned when there was a shift in the guards at school. I snuck out at 2 am when the guards switched patrols. I also had my whole route mapped out so I wouldn't get caught. My map was hidden in my backpack with the rest of my belongings. I had it just in case.   
I climbed out my window on a rope that I had weaved. Next, I had to hide in the bushes for 10 minutes. It took 10 minutes for for guards to check the area by my window. After the guard was out of sight, I ran to the pin pad to unlock a door for me to run out of. I learned the code from watching the cooks leave to go to the market every week. I only had 3 minutes to enter the code and get out of sight in the forest. 

I typed typed in the code which was 59627150064. Once the door opened, I hustled out and gently shut the door. Then I took off running into the woods so I wouldn't get caught. I ran for about 30 minutes before I stopped to rest. I drank some water that I had packed then I kept on walking. I figured that it was safe to walk now considering that I was 8 miles away from the school. My wolf speed helped me get in so many miles in so little time. 

From there, I stared to make the journey toward the school of Ever After High. By the time I got there, I knew that my siblings would be there. But, I had to make a stop along the way. This is were step 2 starts. 

Step 2 was getting magic.   
I knew that I would need something else to help take down my siblings. I'm no dummy, and I knew that Snarls would not help me. He acted weird on the mirrorphone when he called after he did the job I asked him to do. He seemed too regretful, and I knew that he couldn't beat up Cerise again. He was just too soft. 

The idea of magic just randomly gave itself to me. One day when I was planning my escape, I was sitting in my dorm alone, writing the times down for guard shifts when suddenly my mirror glowed purple. My first reaction was to smash the mirror, but for some reason I didn't. I waited and saw a face start to form. It was the Evil Queen. She told me that she wanted to do something evil since her stunt with the dragons didn't work. She told me where to find her spell book, and where to find a wand in order to work the magic. I don't have magic in my blood so I needed a magic object (wand) to make the spells work.

The evil queen gave me directions to a hidden vault where she stashed away her book. The vault was hidden deep within the dark forest. Luckily, I knew the dark forest well because it was were I grew up. I found the vault hidden in a cave. The cave was surrounded by a ring of black trees. I crept into the cave. I had my flashlight, so I could see the chest were the book was kept. The chest was in the back of the cave hidden behind dark green vines. The chest itself was purple and had a mirror on the cover of it. 

"Good job boy." A voiced boomed. I jumped and looked around for where the voice was coming from. "Look down you stupid hybrid!" The voice yelled. I looked down at the mirror. The evil queen's face was staring back at me. She was cackling because of how stupid I was. 

"How did you know I was a hybrid?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I live in a mirror realm! I saw your family through a mirror in your house. Your siblings are terrified of you, especially the youngest one. She has nightmares about you." The evil queen responded. I smiled in knowing that my siblings were scared of me. "Now to get the book, open the chest up. To build a wand, grab a stick and press it into the cover of the book. The book is enchanted, so it is easy to use for non-magic people." She instructed.   
I did as I was told. I made the wand and thanked her for helping me. "Anytime. I need to teach being evil to someone. My daughter doesn't want anything to do with it. It drives me nuts!" she responded. 

I left the cave, and continued my walk to ever after high. I had a long walk ahead of me. I stopped later that night to eat. I also decided to sleep for a bit before continuing my journey. After all, the next day was the day were I had to accomplish step 3. 

Step 3 was kidnapping one of my siblings. 

It couldn't be Cerise, it had to be one of the Badwolves. I needed one of them to be captured, so I could disguise myself as them. I set my trap up into place, and waited. I made myself invisible, and crept up close to the school. I saw Jayce and Cerise at bookball practice. I laughed at Jayce's little fight. 

I decided to kidnap him. My original plan was to grab Ramona because she was the closest to Cerise. I changed my plan to Jayce because he was coming right towards me. He was practically begging to get kidnapped. 

I used my wand to grab his bookball bag. Then I sent to flying toward the trap. Jayce chased after it. I snickered because of how shocked he looked when I took his bag. I teleported myself to behind a tree near the trap. Then I waited.

When Jayce came to grab his bag off the tree, I threw an enchanted rope on him. This rope was impossible to escape out of. The only way to get out of it is to break the wand of the person who cast the spell. I laughed deep and darkly at my little brother. It was amusing to see him struggle so much. 

Jayce yelled for help. I decided that it was time to reveal myself to him. I stepped out from behind the tree and sauntered over towards him. His eyes grew the size of dragon eggs when he saw me. His hands started to shake slightly. "The evil queen was right," I thought to myself, "they are just terrified of me!" I grinned evilly at Jayce. 

"What do you want Jared?" Jayce said in a shaky voice. 

"Well dear brother, I want revenge." I replied. 

"I won't let you touch Cerise! She did nothing wrong to deserve your wrath!" Jayce yelled out, trying even harder to escape the ropes. 

I laughed in pity of him. "Oh dear brother, you won't be able to stop me." I transformed myself to look like Jayce. I looked exactly like him, and no one would be able to tell a difference. 

Jayce's mouth hung open in fear. He tried to protest against me, but failed miserably. "By the time your loose again, Cerise will be long gone. Do you have any last words to say to her?" 

Jayce screamed out in horror. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Please didn't do it Jared! She is so young and innocent!" 

"Too late Jay. I already have my mind made up."I said walking toward him. "I do have one last thing to say to you though." 

"Oh no. What is it?" Jayce said preparing himself for anything. 

"Night night." I said pointing my wand at him. I cast a spell to knock him out for while. Once we was unconscious, I levitated him and hid him in a cave. No one would find him or hear from the real Jayce until Cerise was gone. 

Step 4 is to kill Cerise.

That night back at the school…

Ramona's POV

I woke up to whimpering in the middle of the night. I opened my eyes to see Cerise tossing and turning in her sleep. She kept mumbling " No, don't hurt me. Please! Nooooooooo!" I knew that she was having a nightmare. This particular one seemed to be worse than her usual nightmares. I quickly got out of bed and walked to her bedside. I was going to wake her up, but before I could she screamed "Jared Nooooooooo!" Then shot up and started sobbing. 

I wrapped my arms around her and tried to calm her down. She was shaking violently and crying. I sat there wordlessly hugging her. I could usually calm her down, but this time I couldn't. It was scaring me to see her so freaked out. I started to rock her. This seemed to calm her down a bit. 

"Cerise, its okay. It was just a dream. Your safe." I said in a soothing voice. Cerise continued to sit there shaking like a leaf during a hurricane. She hugged me tightly and tried to breath. "There you go C. Just keep breathing in and out. Deep breaths."   
After a while she managed to calm down enough so that she could talk. "Cerise, it's okay. If you need to talk, I'm right here." I said rubbing her back. 

Finally she was able to get words out. "The nightmare was of Jared." She managed to choke out. "He tried to k-k-kill me." I looked down at her and saw tears in her grey eyes. Her eyes also were flooded with fear. "Mona, he succeeded. I saw my own dead body." She said starting to shake again. "I don't think that this was just a dream. I think that it was a warning." Cerise said looking into my eyes. 

I was speechless. This dream could very well be a warning. Could Jared have really escaped? I didn't know what to say. I just continued to rub her back and rock back and forth. My mind was running at what she said, what if it really was a warning? My thoughts were interrupted by a small voice. "I'm sorry Ramona. I'm overreacting, and I woke you up for something so stupid." Cerise said trying not to cry again. 

"Aww C it's okay. It's not your fault for having a nightmare. It's my job as your big sister to help protect and comfort you." I said trying to meet her gaze. She looked away, and curled up into a ball. I knew that she was scared out of her whits, and that it might take awhile for her to fall back asleep. If she even would go back to sleep. 

I could tell that she was fighting the urge to fall asleep again. She had a long day and was really tired. I just keep hugging her and rubbing her back, hoping that this would lull her to sleep. After about an hour, she fell asleep. My plan was a success. I laid down next to her with my arms still wrapped around her. She snuggled into my side, feeling safe with me here. I yawned. I was tired too. I tried to fall asleep, but my mind wouldn't turn off. 

What if her dream was real? What if Jared was back for revenge. Where was Jared now, and what is he planning?


	12. Something is wrong with Jayce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is disguised as Jayce. Ramona gets loopy from pain meds, and she spills a lot of secrets to Daring and Hunter

Cerise's POV   
I woke up the next day to my sister gently shaking me. I sat up and checked my mirrorphone. It was already 7:30! I had missed my morning run, and strangely enough Ramona was already awake. She was fully ready and sitting on the bed next to me.   
"Good morning." She said cheerfully. That's odd, Ramona being cheerful in the morning has never happened. 

"Why are you being weird?" I asked her, sitting up. 

"Um, you had a rough night last night. I wanted you to be calm and not think about your dream." She relied giving me a strange look. Once she said that, all my memories came flooding back. I remembered the dream, freaking out, and Ramona hugging me. 

I broke the silence, "Thank you. I don't know why I was so worked up last night. I was acting like a pup." 

Ramona shrugged. "Your welcome. And it's okay for being worked up. You had an awful dream and thought that it was real. It happens to people all the time. It's happened to be before too." 

"Really?" I asked surprised. 

"Yeah. Do you want me to tell you the story? It's definitely a doozy." Ramona said chuckling a little bit. I nodded my head, and Ramona started telling the story. "So it was about 5 years ago, I was 12. We were staying at the reserve, and I had a terrible nightmare. The nightmare was about me losing you. It seemed so real. 

When I woke up I panicked. I was sobbing and trying to run to you. Ben and Jayce heard me and stopped me at the front door. They tried to calm me down, but I wouldn't cooperate. Finally, dad heard us and came down stairs. He picked me up in his arms and gave me a hug. I was still screaming and crying. He sat on the couch and put me in his lap. Ben and Jayce sat on the sides of him. He calmed me down by saying that he would call mom. 

He called mom and told her what was going on. She walked to were you were sleeping and showed me that you were alright. Then mom talked to me and convinced me that everything was okay. Mom is always able to calm me down whenever I get scared. I fell asleep on the couch in dads lap that night. Jayce was cuddled up next to me, and Ben was sleeping on the other side of us. The next day we came home, and I wouldn't leave your side for the rest of the weekend." 

I remembered that. I didn't know that she had a nightmare though, I just thought that Ramona missed me. Her story made me feel way better. It's always nice to know that your not the only one that has done something. 

After Ramona's story was finished, I went and got ready for school. Then we went to breakfast. After breakfast, I went to all of my classes. By the end of the day, I was ready to go to bookball practice. I wanted to run since I didn't get to go on my run earlier. I also had some steam to blow off. 

I went into the locker room to get changed, then I went to meet Jayce to stretch. I noticed that something was off with him. He wasn't like his usual self. He completely blew me off for stretches, and then he didn't even guard me during drills! He just let the defense tackle me every play. Today we were working on tackling harder, so this drill didn't go so well for me. My whole body hurt by the time practice was over. 

After practice, my siblings and I were supposed to meet in the enchanted forest to hang out. So after I changed into my regular clothes, I ran to our meeting spot. Ben and Ramona were already there waiting for me and Jayce to arrive.

"Hey C." Ben said giving me a hug. 

"Hey where is Jay? He was supposed to come here with you." Ramona asked confused. 

I sat down next to them in the picnic blanket and responded, "I don't know. He was acting like a jerk at practice though. He wouldn't even guard me during drills, and his positions job is to guard the running back!" Ben and Ramona exchanged concerned glances. 

Ben cleared his throat and replied, "He was acting weird last night too. He didn't come back into our dorm until really late last night. He wouldn't talk to me when I asked him about what happened at bookball. I figured that coach suspended him from the team, and he was really mad about it." 

"No, he wouldn't be at practice if he got suspended." I said. "Coach told us that Aaron got suspended from our next game. He also said that if you get suspended by him or another teacher, you aren't allowed to practice until after your suspension is over." 

"Huh, that's weird. I'm going to go look for him." Ramona said getting up. "I'm also going to talk to him. Maybe he will listen to me because I'm his twin." 

"Good luck Ramona. Cerise and I are going to stay here." Ben said pulling out some snacks for both of us. We dug into the cookies that he packed and watched Ramona walk off. 

Ramona's POV   
I walked out of the clearing, and back toward the school. I figured that he went back to his dorm to shower. I hexted him to check. 

R: did you go back to your dorm to shower?   
J: no dip retard  
R: geez, no need to be rude 🙄  
J: sorry   
R: I'm coming to your dorm   
J: no don't   
R: too late in already here

I opened the door to his dorm and walked inside. Jayce was sitting on his bed glaring at me. "Quit glaring. I only came here to figure out what is wrong with you. Ben and C said that you were being a jerk, and you didn't meet us in the enchanted forest." I said, crossing my arms. 

"I'm not being a jerk! Benny was being annoying last night, he kept asking me questions. It's not an interrogation Benny!" He said rolling his eyes. 

"Hold up, first off since when have you called him Benny? Only Jared uses our real names. The rest of us use nicknames. Secondly, why are you so mad that he concerned? He was worried about you and Cerise, so asked if you were okay. There was a rumor that you got kicked off the team." I fired back. 

"Well sorry for using people's real names! And I'm not being a jerk to Cerise either." He argued back. 

"Um I'm pretty sure that blowing her off and not blocking her is considered jerk material!" 

"So what if I don't want to talk to her! She is annoying and dramatic. I don't have to be nice to her at all if I don't want to." He growled. 

"Your acting just like Jared! I'm not going to hang out with you if your going to be mean." I yelled. 

"Well than leave!" He yelled back. 

"No! I'm going to be a good sibling and figure out why your acting weird." I said stubbornly. I should have left then, but I really wanted to set him straight again. 

"I said leave!" He growled, his eyes flashing gold. What he did next was very unexpected. "Ohhhh Ramona. Stupid little Ramona. If you won't leave on your own then I'll force you out." He said grinning evilly. 

I started to back away. He smirked at me then came at me. He punched me in the stomach and eye. He lifted me up and pinned me against the wall. Then he started repeatedly smashing me into the wall. It hurt like crazy. I tried to escape and fight back, but he was too strong. 

Suddenly, he stopped smashing me and set me down. He shot his claws out and swung them at me. I tried to block his attack, but he ended up hitting my stomach. I hissed in pain and bent over, trying to stop the bleeding with my hands. He took this opportunity to lift me up and literally chuck me out into the hallway. My head slammed against the wall. I groaned in pain then looked up at Jayce with fearful eyes. He looked at me and laughed, it wasn't his normal laugh. This laugh was evil. "Now you know not to mess with me." He said. Then he slammed the door and left me bleeding in the hallway.

Hunter's POV

I heard yelling coming from Jayce and Ben's dorm. I couldn't make out what they were saying though. All I knew was that it was a girls voice and Jayce's voice.   
"Yikes, looked like the twins are fighting." I said to my roommate Daring. 

He shrugged. "Dexter and Darling fight too. It's just what happens. Siblings fight, then they make up." There was a scream followed by lots of thudding. We heard Ramona begging him to stop doing whatever he was doing. From the sounds of it, Jayce didn't stop. "Dexter and Darling were never violent though." Daring gulped. 

"We should go check it out. Ramona is obviously getting beat up by Jayce. Jayce is wicked strong too. Ramona is no match for him." I said, jumping to my feet. "Come on Daring! A damsel needs our help." 

Daring hopped up as well. "I wouldn't call her a damsel, but I'll help." We had barely opened our door, when we saw Jayce throw Ramona into a wall. He laughed then said something to her, before going back into his dorm and slamming the door. I stared to dash down the hall way to where Ramona was. Daring followed close behind. 

"Heh heh, nothing to see here boys." Ramona said wincing. "I really don't need your help." 

"Um your really not okay Ramona. Your head is bleeding." Daring said awkwardly. 

"No, no I'm fine, really." She said trying to stand up. She could barley get herself up. She wobbled a little then fell backward. Luckily, Daring caught her before she could hit her head again. 

"Yeah, I'm going to take you to the nurse." Daring said picking her up. "You definitely have a concussion." Ramona thrashed around, she obviously didn't want to be brought to the nurse or picked up. 

I could tell that she had a concussion because she didn't know what was going on or what she was saying, and her head was bleeding. Finally she stopped moving and let Daring carry her to the nurse. 

Once we got to the nurses wing of the school, we checked her in and a nurse told Daring to set her on a bed. They checked her out, and I was right. She did have a concussion. She also had a black eye and a long cut on her torso. We went out into the waiting room while the nurse tended to the cuts. It turns out that her head was not actually bleeding. She just had blood on her hands from the cut in her stomach. She must've put her hands on her head after she hit the wall. 

After the nurse was finished, she came out into the waiting room to tell us that we needed to call someone to check her out of the nurses wing. We went into the room to ask Ramona who she wanted us to call. "Should we call your dad?" I asked her.

"Nah. He is busy helping those rats learn how to eat rocks." She responded giggling. "Those damn rats need to eat those rocks! How else will they learn to fly if they don't get the carbs from the rocks!" 

I tried hard not to laugh at her. She was really loopy and not making much sense. The nurse gave her medication to ease the pain, but it tends to make people loopy and act really funny. I couldn't take her seriously when she was yelling about rocks. Daring didn't even try to hide his laughter. He was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. 

"Hey shiny boy!" Ramona said to Daring. "Can you grab me some peanut butter? I just really want some. I also know that you are in love with my sister!" 

Daring stopped laughing and calmly replied "You don't have a sister." 

"Oh yes I do!" Ramona said. "Her name is Cerise Caroline Hood. She is 15 years old, has brown and white hair, grey eyes, and wears a red hood." 

We looked at her shocked. Was she just describing her roommate and calling Cerise her sister, or was she serious? "Dude, she might be serious." I said to Daring. "Now that I think about it, they do look an awful lot alike. Cerise looks very similar to Ben and Jayce too. What if those wolf ears at the party were real?" 

"Oh those were reallll!" Ramona said to us. "I can hear you, you know. I've got these super good wolf ears." She said pointing to her ears. "I can prove that Cerise is my sister. Her birthday is October 31st, she loves running, she had a crush on Daring Charming, she hates carrots..." 

"Hold up! Did you say that Cerise liked me?" Daring said smiling. 

"Yeah! Didn't you listen to me? Anyway, Cerise's favorite food is steak, when she was little,she used to be scared of the dark..." Ramona kept on rambling off random Cerise Hood facts. 

"Ramona, I'm going to call Cerise. She is going to come and pick you up. Okay?" I said.

"Oh call my brother too.! His name is Benny but we call him Ben. He has white hair..." then she started rambling off facts about Ben too. 

I pulled out my phone and called Cerise.   
H: hey cerise.   
C: what's up hunter?   
H: your sister is in the nurses wing, and she needs to be checked out.   
C:.............................. I don't have a sister  
H: don't play dumb cerise, Ramona is super loopy from pain meds and she told us a lot of things. Is it true that you like Daring?   
C: no! Maybe! Yes! Shut up hunter! I'm coming to the wing now. Bye.  
H: wait don't hang up! Bring Ben too.   
C: okay bye.   
H:bye. 

We waited in the wing with Ramona until Cerise and Ben arrived. When Cerise walked in she didn't look too happy. "Ramona! All you had to do was go and get Jayce! How in ever after did you manage to get injured?" 

"I did! Jayce was all like, your retarded, and I was like no I'm not, your mean. Then Jay was all like well get out, and I was all like no way stupid. Then Jayce beat me up, Hunter and Daring found me, and now I'm here." Ramona said. I was shocked at what she said. Something was definitely wrong with Jayce. I walked over toward Ramona's bed and gave her a hug. 

"Sorry. I should have asked what happened before I yelled at you." I said. Ramona didn't answer. She just pulled off my hood and started playing with my hair.   
"Wow, she is loopy. When I yell at her, she always yells back at me." I said laughing. "Now instead she is playing with my hair" 

"So your a Badwolf then?" Daring asked, smirking at my ears.

"Yeah." I said sheepishly.

"So Red married Badwolf?" I asked curiously. 

"Yeah. They are very happy together. They were the first rebels too." Ben replied.

"Cerise, hows it like having 3 older Badwolf siblings?" Daring asked amused. 

"I actually have 4 older siblings, but usually it's great. Chaotic but fun." she replied. 

"Who is the other one? I thought that it was only Ben and the twins who were Badwolfs." I asked. 

"Jared is the oldest one. He is 19. He is never around though because he is really mean. He got sent away to a reform school 5 years ago because he always beat us up." Ben answered.

"Oh wow." I said. "I never knew that." 

"I have one question though, why did you call me to check Ramona out of the nurses wing? Couldn't you just take her out because you brought her in?" Cerise asked confused. 

"No the nurse said that a family member had to check her out, and Ramona said not to call your dad." 

"Oh that makes way more sense. In that case, Ben you take check her out. I'll meet you the dorm." Cerise said leaving. 'Oh yeah, Daring and Hunter thanks for helping Ramona out." 

"Anytime Hood. I have one last question though. Do you really have a crush on me?" Daring asked smirking. 

"I'm not answering that. Bye!" Cerise said hurrying out of the room. 

"She totally likes you dude." I said nudging Daring. 

"Oh yeah she does!" Ramona said. A goofy grin was rested on her face. Then she started laughing. "Oh she is going to be so mad at me! But hey, I'm her big sister and that's what big sisters do." She got out of the bed and left the room. "Thanks boys." She yelled behind her. 

"Oh Ramona." I said laughing. "Anytime."


	13. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayce makes up an escape plan, Ben and Ramona bicker, and Cerise gets ready for a mission to help find out what is wrong with Jayce.

Jayce's POV   
I woke up in a strange cave, tangled in a net. I was really confused on why I was there. I sat there trying to remember what happened. My eyes searched the cave for anything that might help me remember. I spotted a square mirror with a gold frame propped up on a rock in front of me. I tried to reach out and grab it, but I couldn't.

Suddenly everything came rushing back. I remembered Jared kidnapping me, telling me his evil plan, and the casting a spell on me. "The spell must have made me fall asleep." I mumbled to myself. He must have brought me to this cave after I got knocked out. 

I was angry at myself for being dumb enough to get kidnapped and trapped in this stupid cave. The net was prohibiting me from moving because it was enchanted. Every time I moved, the net would get even more tangled. It was so annoying, and I had no idea what to do. I didn't have my mirrorphone because Jared took it. The only thing that I knew for sure, was that I was starving. Hopefully Jared would bring me food, but I doubted it. 

I decided to check out the mirror in front of me. There must be a purpose for it, otherwise it wouldn't be in here. I tried to talk to it and see if it would show me things. "Mirror mirror, um show make me a hamburger." I said to it. 

"Oh my gosh! Your just as stupid as your brother is!" I voice boomed. I jumped and scanned around the cave. No one else was in there besides me. "Uh hello, I'm in the mirror." The voice said again. I looked into the mirror and saw a face start to take shape. Once I saw her face I gasped. The evil queen cackled at me. "Oh Jayce, you poor innocent boy. You got trapped in big brothers plan." She said smirking at me. 

"What?" I mumbled. I was just siting here in a cave talking to the greatest villains in ever after. This was definitely one of the most odd things that has ever happened to me before. 

"Anyways, the point of the mirror is for you to see what Jared is doing." The evil Queen said. "He wanted you to be able to see him take down Cerise. Oh look, he is taking down your other sister right now." 

The mirror showed Jared beating up Ramona. He was disguised as me, and Ramona had no idea. I was heartbroken to see my twin like this. She is probably going to hate me. The real me would never ever do that to anyone! 

"Please make him stop!" I cried out. I knew that my yelling wouldn't do anything, but I just needed to do it. "Ramona didn't do anything. Jared is just crazy!" I've never felt to helpless in my life. My sisters needed me, and I couldn't get it them. Every time that Jared smashed Ramona into the wall, I felt like he was doing it to me too. 

"Hey hybrid! Yelling won't do anything to stop your brother." The evil queen said.   
"You can't save your sisters now! Ramona will probably be fine. It's your youngest sister that you have to worry about. Cerise better pray that she will be able to stop Jared. Sorry to make you feel sad, but Cerise is probably toast. Jared has his wolf abilities, your wolf abilities, and magic on his side."

I gulped. She was right. I didn't want to believe her, but I knew that Cerise was in grave danger. She really was no match for Jared. She is shorter, lighter, and weaker than him. She is faster than him though. I hope she can use her speed as an advantage. Maybe she can just run away and hide from him?

I knew that I had to escape from this net. The only problem is that there is only one way out. it. The only way to have the rope become non-enchanted was to break Jared's wand. I created a plan on how to accomplish this task. It probably won't work, but I have to try for Cerise, for Ramona, for Ben, and for all of Ever After. There is no telling how far Jared might go. His next plan could be to conquer all of Ever After! 

When Jared comes back to this cave, I'll set my plan into action. There is one problem though, I have no clue when he will return to the cave. I just hope he comes soon. I only have one shot to break free. I'd better make it count. 

Meanwhile at the school…

Cerise's POV 

I was sitting in my dorm waiting for Ben and Ramona to get back from the nurses wing. I was glad that they were taking forever because it gave me time alone to think. Daring and Hunter now knew our family secret. Would they spill it to everyone? Hunter wouldn't, he is too much of a gentleman. I'm not sure if Daring will or not. We are really good friends, and I don't think that he would want to hurt me in anyway. On the other hand, he could get mad and yell it out at any given point. 

I was pretty mad at Ramona. She told Daring that I liked him! Major fairy fail! She also endangered our family. What if someone else had heard her spouting off? I know that she was medicated and didn't mean to say anything, but still.   
"Ramona Claire Badwolf, you are one of the stupidest girls I know." I mumbled to myself. 

Ramona has done so many dumb things before. She has fallen over the railing on the stairs at our house multiple times, she tried to climb the bookball field goal post, and she has tried to stand on thin ice. Those are only a few dumb things that she has done. She is actually very smart in school though. She has good grades, and she is in some advanced classes. She may be pretty stupid sometimes, but in the end she is still a great sister.

I flopped down on the couch in our dorm and watched Blondie's mirrorcast show. I wasn't really paying good attention though. After about halfway though the show, the door to our dorm swung open. In walked Ben and Ramona. Ramona was still a little loopy from the medication. "What took you guys so long?" I asked, turning off my mirrorphone. 

"Dad called and asked us to come to his classroom. He wanted to know what happened. He heard some rumors during his last class, and he wanted to straighten everything out." Ben answered, sitting down next to me. 

"Oh." 

"I'm going to take a nap." Ramona said flopping onto her bed. "I'm tired, and I want this stupid medicine to wear off. It makes me act stupid and look weak." 

"Yeah. speaking of acting stupid, I need to talk to you after your nap." I said glaring at Ramona. 

"Yeah. I'm sorry for telling the boys so much stuff. My brain wasn't working properly. It was my bad." Ramona said sincerely. 

"I accept your apology, but I'm still kinda mad." 

"Well duh. I embarrassed you pretty bad. I would be mad if you did something like that to me." She said. 

"I have before. I told Ben that you had started your period. You were so mad that you chased me around the house. Finally you caught me, and then you pinned me against the floor! At least I don't chase my sister after she embarrasses me!" I said crossing my arms. 

Ramona blushed, embarrassed at the memory. "Yeah, sorry. You were only 9 and didn't know. Next time, I won't chase ya." 

"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically. 

"Well I'm going to nap now." Ramona said. "Ben, come by after dinner and we'll discuss Jayce's behavior. Something isn't right and I want to get to the bottom of it." 

"Agreed. See you later Ben." I said waving. 

"Okay. Bye." After Ben left our dorm, Ramona fell asleep right away. She was out for about 3 hours. When she woke up, the medicine had worn off, and she was back to normal. We went down to the castleteria to eat dinner. 

After I ate, I went into the enchanted forest. I knew that I had time before Ramona and Ben were coming to the dorm. I walked some trails with Carmine for a while. I must have lost track of time because I got a call from Ramona. 

R: where are you? It's 8 o'clock! You were supposed to be here at 7!   
C: sorry! I lost track of time. I am in the enchanted forest with Carmine in a walk.   
R: C! Hurry up and get back! I don't think that it is the best idea to be alone in the woods at night, especially when Jayce is acting weird. I don't want anything bad to happen to you!   
C: I see your point. I'm running back right now. I'll be to our dorm in 10.   
R: okay, be safe.   
C: since when am I not safe?   
R: you seem to have an "come attack me" note on your back.   
C: whatever. Bye.  
R: Bye lil sis.

I was back into the school after 5 minutes of running. I briskly walked down the hall to our dorm. I had no need to run in the school. I should be perfectly safe.   
I got to our dorm and went inside. Ben and Ramona were sitting on the couch whispering to each other. I could tell from their expressions that they were worried. 

"Hey guys!" I said sitting down next to Ben. 

"Shhhhhh! Ben isn't supposed to be in here!" Ramona said sternly. 

"Sorry." I replied quietly. 

"Okay anyways, what's up with Jayce? He is acting just like Jared. I know that he would never lay a finger on Ramona. But today he threw her into a wall!" Ben said shaking his head. "When I go back to my dorm, I'm going to keep a close eye on him." 

"That seems reasonable. I know that he isn't mad about bookball, and I know that school is going fine because I'm in almost all his classes. I just don't know what's bothering him. It must be something big, otherwise he would act out." Ramona said. 

"Has dad said anything to you Ramona?" Ben asked. 

"Yeah. In fact he said that Jay was acting more villainy. Maybe he is just trying to get ready for his destiny. I mean, Jayce and I do graduate next year." Ramona responded. 

"But why would he start now? He doesn't want to follow his destiny. He was always fun loving and upbeat. Now he is mean, rude, and scary." Ben questioned. 

I spoke up. "Maybe Jared has something to do with it." I said quietly. 

"Cerise! Every time something bad happens you can't always assume that it's Jared's fault! Your being unreasonable. I get that he hurt you in the past, but he is gone now. How would he get to Jayce huh? Cerise come on, be real here!" Ramona yelled. 

"Sorry. I just tried to help." I mumbled. I felt my lip quiver, but I held in my emotions. I was being stupid anyway. How could Jared even be behind this? 

"Ramona, she was just trying to help. Don't be so hard on her. You never know, she may be right." Ben said calmly.

"I just don't think that he has anything to do with this!" Ramona fired back. 

"Chill out. I get that your mad at Jayce. We all are. Just take a deep breath and calm down." Ben instructed. 

"No! You don't understand, you don't have a twin!" Ramona said, clearly mad. 

"I don't have a twin, but I do have 4 siblings. I'm basically the oldest, and I have to take care of all my younger siblings. It's hard for me too okay! He is my roommate." Ben replied. 

I stayed silent though-out my siblings bickering. I was just trying to figure everything out. I had a feeling deep down that I was right. It made me feel sick to think that Jared could be free. I came up with a plan. Its going to be very risky, but I'm going to try. I'll do anything to help Jayce. 

I decided set my plan into action tomorrow since we didn't have school. I didn't have bookball either, so I had nothing else to do. I didn't tell Ramona or Ben about it because they would try to stop me.

Tomorrow I'm going to follow Jayce. I'm going to try to see what's changing him. However, if I get caught, I'm going to be in deep trouble


	14. Following Jayce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerise secretly follows Jayce.

Cerise's POV   
I woke up early the next morning. I wanted to have time to get ready and have my plan all set. I decided that I was going to basically follow Jayce around all day. Im hoping that he will show me what's really going on, or at least give me a clue. 

Honestly, I had multiple theories at what was going on. Maybe he has been talking to Jayce? Or he has new friends that are a bad influence? Or maybe he is going through puberty and is having a hard time? Whatever it is, I'm going find out. 

I crept out of the room and into the hallway. I couldn't risk Ramona seeing me. She would ask what I'm doing, and she would convince me that my plan was not going to end well. I know that this plan could go south very fast. Jay could catch me and get super mad. It was a risk that I was willing to take. I just wanted my brother to be back to his normal self. 

I went down into the castleteria to grab something to eat. It opens early on the weekend, which is very convenient. I was hoping to see Jayce there as well. None of the Badwolves ever skips meals, so I knew that I would see him here. Wolves need their food. They like to stay nourished and ready for anything. 

I sat down at a table and waited. I was praying that none of my friends or siblings would come in before Jayce did. They would distract me from my mission. I needed to stay fairy focused. 

Sure enough, Jayce came into the castleteria not long after I finished eating. He likes to get up early on the Saturdays to go train for bookball. He grabbed a princess peanut granola bar and an orange castleaid drink, and left the castleteria. I quickly got up and followed him. I made sure to keep my distance and hide in the shadows. 

Jayce jogged to the bookball field and ran laps. I hid behind the bleachers. "Okay, normal so far." I said under my breath. Jay stayed at the bookball field for about an hour training. After he was done, he started to go back to his dorm. He would notice me if I was in his dorm, so I didn't follow him. Ben was eyes and ears in the dorm anyway. 

I sat outside below his dorm on a bench. I could hear him and see him from the bench. I pretended to read my book, so other students wouldn't think that I'm weird. After a while, I heard Jayce say to Ben, "I'm going into the enchanted forest." 

"Can I come too? I kinda want to go on a run." Ben asked. 

"No. I want to be alone, you know to clear my head and stuff." Jayce said. 

"Okay bro. See you at lunch." 

Great! Jayce was probably going to reveal something in the forest. I dashed into the forest and hid up in a tree. I saw him walking onto the trails. He walked by me, but didn't notice me. Once he was farther way, I jumped out of the tree. I landed on the ground smoothly and quietly. Then I ran to catch up to him. 

He walked for about an hour before stopping at a cave. Before he entered the cave, he looked around to see if anyone was following him. Luckily he didn't see me, so he went into the cave.   
"This must be what he is hiding!" I thought. 

The cave was very spooky looking. The entrance had sharp rocks hanging down and long vines covering he main walkway. The rock was a dark grey almost purple color. It seemed to have a magical aura too it. It wasn't in a good way though. The cave sent shivers down my spine. I didn't really have any desire to go in, but I just had to know what Jayce was hiding. 

I crept into the cave, brushing the vines out of my way. I stayed hidden in the shadows. My hood and cape concealed me almost completely when I am in shadows. I walked down the narrow path that Jayce took. The path was about 5 feet wide but had a very tall ceiling. I was sure that there were bats up there. 

The path ended revealing a huge cavern. The cavern had a big chest in the middle. It also had a throne and a crafting table. Someone magical must work in here. There was also a mirror leaning against the cave wall. In front of it was a net with someone trapped inside. I crept farther into the cave to get a better look at who it was. 

My heart leapt out of my chest when I saw his face. Jayce was trapped in the net! But there was another Jayce at the crafting table. One of the Jayce's was a fake! That's why he was acting weird. I think that the Jayce at the crafting table is the fake. He is pretending to be Jayce, but why?

"Hello brother." A chilling voice said. "I brought you some food. I can't let you die because I still need you for my plan to work. Your a Badwolf too, and I like anyone who is a wolf. Your probably my 2nd favorite sibling. Ramona is annoying. Thats probably the only compliment I've ever given you. Live it up now because it will never happen again." The voice said. 

I knew that taunting voice anywhere. It belonged to Jared. He was disguising himself as Jayce! But why? Probably to get revenge on me. I needed to warn Ramona and Ben. I really wanted to run away from this cave, but I knew that I couldn't leave Jayce behind. 

"Gee thanks Jared." Jayce said very dully. "Just give me the food already." Jared walked over and gave Jay the food he grabbed from the castleteria. "Can you take the net off so I can eat? I can't eat with it on." 

"Fine. You only have 2 minutes to eat. No funny business or I'll blast you.' Jared said taking the net off. Jayce quickly leapt up, and punched Jared hard in the face. Jared staggered backward shocked. Then Jayce took off sprinting out of the cave. "You little wench!" Jared yelled chasing after him. "You can try to run all you want. I'm faster than you, and I have magic!" He said huffing. 

I don't think that he is still faster than Jay. He seems really out of shape and kinda fat. It's obvious that he hasn't worked out in a while. Jayce however has been working his crown off training. He has gotten way faster and stronger. I admire his work ethic. 

I was going to try to leave the cave, but I got worried that Jared would come back soon. I didn't want him to see me. I stayed put in the cave, but shifted to a better hiding spot. My plan was to leave after Jared left again. I was sure that he was coming back because he forgot his mirrorphone on the crafting table. 

I waited for a little bit before I heard Jared storming back into the cave. He was swearing up a storm. Jayce must have gotten away! I'm glad that he is safe for now.   
"I can't believe that my no good brother got away! I thought that I could for sure catch up to him." Jared yelled sitting down on the chair. 

Suddenly, The mirror glowed and started to talk. "Well you look very out of shape and fat! I'm surprised that you thought that you were even close to catching him. There was no way in ever after that you would have caught him!" The mirror said cackling. 

"The evil queen." I thought. That's must be how he got ahold of magic! The evil queen is helping him! 

"I am not fat!" Jared yelled. "I just haven't run in a couple weeks. That's all." 

"Nice try. I know that you haven't run in months." The evil queen said chuckling to herself. Jared huffed and frowned. He knew that she was right, but he didn't want to admit it. 

"Well, this changes my whole plan!" Jared yelled frustrated. "Now Cerise has 3 siblings to protect her. Uhhhh! They are just too dang loyal to her." 

"Speaking of Cerise, she is standing right behind you." The evil queen said pointing to where I was crouched. My blood ran cold. How could she see me? 

Jared smirked and sauntered over to where I was. I held my breath praying that he wouldn’t see me. "Well, well, well. Cerise we meet again. How old are you now? 15? Last time I saw you, you were about 10. Boy does time fly." Jared said grinning. His teeth looked extra sharp. He grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground. His long claws had dug into my arm, which was now bleeding. 

I had one shot at escaping. I made a split second decision, and I took off sprinting away. Jared followed in pursuit. I however am about triple his speed. I made an easy lead, and continued running through the forest toward school. I knew that he wouldn't be able to catch me. 

I wasn't looking where I was going, and ran into something. The impact made me fall backwards onto a tree root. I hadn't run into something, I ran into someone. The person pounced onto me and pinned me down. I looked into their blazing golden eyes and immediately recognized who it was. 

"Jayce! Get off me! Snap out of it!" I yelled trying to get him off of me. Jayce shook his head, trying to clear it. His eyes returned to their normal grey color. 

"Cerise!" He exclaimed giving me a hug. "I'm so sorry! I thought that you were Jared. You see after I left bookball practice, he kidnapped me and help me hostage in a cave! I just barely managed to escape." 

"I saw you in the cave." I said. Jay gave me a weird look. I explained everything that had happened since that night at bookball. Once I was done, he nodded. "We better get back to school to tell dad, Ramona, and Ben about Jared!" I said getting up. Jayce nodded, and we took off running back to school. We both knew that this wasn't the last time that we would be seeing Jared this week.


	15. Preparing and recruiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerise asks friends for help against Jared. Headmaster Grimm proves himself to be worthless in this situation.

Ben's POV   
Ramona and I were chilling in my dorm room waiting for Jayce to get back from his run. We hadn't seen Cerise all day. I figured that she went somewhere with her friends. Ramona wanted to talk to Jayce because she hadn't seen him since the incident. I decided to take precaution and be there while they talked. I didn't want another violent twin fight to break out. We sat there working in an assignment for Villiany while we waited. 

When we were halfway done with the assignment we decided to take a break. We ate some dragon corn and discussed things. "I can't wait for basketball season to start." I said while shoveling another handful of dragon corn into my mouth. 

"I need to find a sport to do. Any ideas?" Ramona asked me. 

"Mhmm maybe try out for Apple's cheerhexing team. Your super peppy." I said smirking. 

"Uh barf. No way am I going to act like a damsel princess. And I am not peppy!" Ramona said playfully punching my arm. 

"Chill Mona, I was just joking. Maybe you should try girls rugby. You like knocking people over and being competitive." I suggested.

"That's actually a pretty good idea. Thanks Ben." She said.

"What's up fam!" Jayce said bursting into our dorm. Ramona crossed her arms and glared at Jayce. Jayce however came over and gave Ramona a big hug. 

"Let go of me!" She said trying to push him off of her. Jayce let go and stood back up. Now he started glaring at his twin. 

"What? I didn't do anything! Let me explain what's going on. Your not going to believe it." Jayce said in a serious tone. 

"Try me." Ramona said. Cerise suddenly walked, and she stood next to Jayce . "Oh hey C." Ramona said. 

"Hey big sis." Cerise answered. 

"Okay, tells us Jay." I said. I'm going to listen now because of his sudden mood change. I'd rather listen to normal Jayce than cranky Jayce. 

Jayce explain everything that happened all the way from bookball practice until before he walked into our dorm. "Nice excuse Jayce." Ramona said, clearly not buying his story.

"It's true! Cerise saw me in the cave. Back me up C!" Jayce said shoving Cerise forward. 

Cerise stumbled toward, and shot a "what was that for" look at her brother.   
"He is telling the truth. Look I even took a picture of the cave. I also have a video of double Jayce's and Jared's slow running." She said giggling. 

"Why didn't you just show us the video first!" Ramona burst out. 

"I didn't know that Cerise took a video." Jayce argued back."Also nice thinking C!"  
Cerise showed us the video and pictures.

"I'm sorry Jayce. I should have believe you." Ramona said while giving her twin a hug. 

"No it's okay. If I were you I wouldn't really buy that either. Besides, no one is as stubborn as Ramona Claire Badwolf." Jayce said chuckling. 

"Shut up." Ramona said laughing. "No one is as ungraceful as Jayce Daniel Badwolf."

While the twins were making fun of each other, I noticed Cerise. She was sitting down by herself on the clinch across from us. Her hands were shaking, and she had hints of fear in her eyes. 

"C. What's up?" I asked her walking over to sit next to her. Ramona and Jayce stopped talking and stared at her seriously. 

"I'm just really scared of Jayce." She whispered. "My dream was just like his plan. I was right. I really don't want to die." She was trembling harder now.

I instinctively wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Hey, your going to be just fine. I mean you have one totally awesome brother to protect you, and then you also have the twins." I said trying to comfort her. 

"Hey we are awesome too!" Ramona and Jayce said in unison. I chuckled at their reaction because I was purposely trying to tease them. 

"Yeah. We are also going to tell dad. He can help too." Ramona said sitting down next to me. 

"Headmaster Grimm would be helpful also." Jayce added. "If we tell him then we can kept other students safe as well." 

"Just be careful how you word it." I warned my siblings. "You don't want him to get suspicious about our relationship with Cerise." 

"Okay. Let's talk to dad first." Cerise said feeling slightly better. 

We all left the dorm and went to dads classroom. It was later in the afternoon and no one was around the halls, so Cerise was able to come too. When we got into the classroom, we saw dad grading students papers. "Hey kiddos." Dad said waving. "What brings you by good old dads classroom?" 

We explained everything to him and showed him the videos. His brow furrowed and he frowned deeply. "This is very serious Cerise. We must tell headmaster about this. Jared is a threat to not only you, but other students and staff members." Dad said. "You need to go talk to him soon honey. Jared's probably going to be coming soon. 

"How should she tell Grimm without revealing too much?" Ramona asked. 

"Listen closely. I want you to tell Grimm that Jared Badwolf has escaped the reform school. Then tell him that he is threatening you and that he has magic. If that doesn't sell it, then tell him about the attack from Snarls. But instead of Snarls, say it was Jared. We don't want to reveal our family secret." Dad said patting Cerise on the back. "You can do it Cerise. Remember that your mother, siblings, and I love you very much. We will always keep you safe." 

We left the classroom and parted ways. Cerise went straight to headmasters office, while the twins and I went to Ramona's dorm. Ramona called mom and informed her on what is happening. She was really worried about Cerise. We managed to convince her that she was going to be safe. Truth be told, we were worried too. I'm not sure that we will be able to fight off Jared. We may be able to outrun him, but he is smart, has magic, and is strong. 

Cerise's POV

I'm on my way to headmasters office. I actually quite nervous to talk to him. I don't want to mess up or reveal too much. I'm also a rebel, so I'm worried that he won't do anything. He could say "well sorry, Jared is following his destiny and being evil." He always supports that kind of stuff. 

I knocked on the heavy oak door to his office. Mrs. Trollsworth answered the door and welcomed me in. She told me to sit in a chair in front of his desk. I did as I was told, and waited for the headmaster. "Ms Hood. What can I do for you?" He asked. He seemed fairy surprised to see me in his office. I avoid his office as much as I can. 

I took a deep breath and explained everything. I said exactly what my father said to say. I was proud of myself for presenting the issue good and not stuttering. Sometimes I stutter a little when I get nervous. 

"Ms. Hood, this issue is fairy serious." Headmaster said. "I want to ensure your safety, but I am unsure on how to do this. I simply cannot put the entire school on lockdown for a threat. He hasn't even come near the premise yet." 

I wanted to correct him, but I knew that that would raise farther questions. Little did he know that Jared was hiding right under his nose. 

"I'm sorry ms. Hood. There is nothing I can do. Try talking to your roommate. She can probably help protect you. Who is your roommate? I need to discuss this matter with her as well." 

"Sir my roommate is Ramona Badwolf." I answered. 

"I see. Jared is her brother, so I'm not sure if she will be much help. Wolves tend to be very loyal to their family." 

"You have no idea." I thought. "Thanks anyway headmaster. I'll ask some of my friends and teammates for assistance." I said getting up. 

"Your very welcome ms. Hood." He said proudly. 

I left his office and went back to my dorm. I came in and threw myself down on my bed groaning. "What did he say?" Jayce asked me. 

"He basically told me that I need to protect myself because he can't put the whole school in lockdown." I said sighing. "I guess that it is just us then. I can ask my friends to help too I guess." 

"So he was no help." Ramona stated. 

"That no good, lying, destiny following, bastard!" Ben yelled, slamming his fists onto the table. 

"Calm down Ben." Jayce said. "We just fend for ourselves now. That's probably what was going to happen anyway." 

"Yeah your right." Ramona said sighing. "Now I guess that we just ask other students to help us." 

"I'll ask Raven, Darling, Daring, Dexter, Hunter, and Maddie to help us." I suggested. 

"And I'll ask Snarls and Sparrow." Jayce added. 

"Okay then, let's do this!" Ben said. "Ask anyone that you know that would be willing to help." 

"Alright break!" Jayce said. We all left to room on a mission. The mission to save Cerise. 

Ramona's POV   
I went to the lounge to recruit some people to help us. Cerise and Jayce went to the bookball field to ask some of their teammates. I entered the lounge and found Raven sitting there. "Hey Raven." I said. 

"Oh what's up Ramona." She said. 

"I need your help with something." I answered. "Has Cerise told you about Jared?" 

"Yeah. He is as bad as headmaster Grimm." Raven said laughing. She noticed my serious face and immediately stopped laughing. "It's about him isn't it?" 

"Yeah. He escaped the reform school. He is coming for revenge on us. He is mostly targeting Cerise though. I need to protect her, but Jared is too strong. He also somehow got magic. There is no way that Ben, Jay, and I can do it on our own..." 

"I'll help." Raven interrupted. "You were going to ask me if I could use my magic to help. Cerise is one of my bffas and I don't want her to get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt either." 

"Yeah. Thanks for helping. We are just basically going to be on the lookout for Jared. If someone spots him, we all are going to head to the same spot and take him down." I said. 

"Sounds good. Just hext me if you need anything else." Raven responded. 

"Will do." 

"I want to help too!" Maddie Hatter exclaimed popping out from behind me. I jumped started at her sudden appearance. "The narrators told me what is happening and your plan. Jared is totally not hat-tastic!" 

I nodded. I'm not sure who the narrators are, but I'm thankful for her help. "Thanks Maddie." 

"No problem! Anyone want tea?" She exclaimed, pulling out tea out of her hat. 

"Sorry, I have to go. Next time though." I said leaving the room. Perfect. We now have magic and someone who can hear narrators. I hope that the narrators tell her what Jared's plan is. 

I walked back to my dorm, and waited for everyone to get back. I wanted to see our final tally of students that are willing to help. Cerise only wants close friends and family to help. She doesn't want random people to get hurt. I mean I get where she is coming from, but I want her to be safe and bigger numbers are usually better. 

Cerise's POV  
Jayce and I are on our way to the bookball field. We have a team meeting to attend. Coach wants us to all get on good terms and go over our strategy for tomorrow's game. We are playing the giants from beanstalk high. They weren't very happy about losing to us during thronecoming. 

We arrived at the field and joined the rest of the team on the bleachers. We were the last ones to come. Coach started the meeting with a long, boring speech about getting along with your teammates. I got along with basically the whole team, so I didn't really pay attention. I noticed Daring snickering at me. "It's about time that you showed up princess." He whispered to me. 

I stifled a laugh, "Sorry for making you wait Charming. I hope that your crown didn't melt from the sun. We can't have a prince not looking fairest." I teased back. 

"I always look fairest, so don't worry about it. I forgive you." He said smirking.

"Wow, I'm so honored to be forgiven by the great Daring Charming!" I said pretending to swoon. Daring bursted out laughing. This was his real laugh, not his fake stuck up prince laugh. I seem to always bring out the best in him I suppose. Coach glared at him, but continued his speech.

After the meeting was over, Jayce and I went to talk to Hunter and Daring. They already knew our secret, so it was much easier to talk to them. "Hey Hunter and Daring!" Jayce hollered. "Wait up!" They stopped and waited for us to get to them. 

"What's up Jayce? Is your your little sister annoying you?" Hunter said smirking. Jayce looked alarmed. He didn't know that Hunter and Daring knew our secret. I quickly told him about Ramona being loopy and spilling our secret. 

He nodded then started laughing. "Nah. Cerise isn't annoying. I wish that I could have seen Ramona loopy though! That's hilarious!" 

"Hey, how is Ramona doing now?" Hunter asked. 

"She is doing fine. Pretty embarrassed, but fine." I responded. 

Jayce calmed down enough to tell Hunter and Daring about Jared's threat. "I just don't want Cerise to get hurt. She didn't do anything wrong." 

"I totally get it." Daring said. "It's an older sibling thing. We feel that we always have to protect our younger siblings. I would be doing the same thing if this were happened to Darling or Dexter." 

"I would too." Hunter said. "I have a little sister named Fern. I would break anyone in half that tried to hurt her. I'll totally help you guys out." 

"Me too." Daring said smiling. 

"Thank you guys so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." I said. 

"No problem. Besides, we can't lose our star running back." Daring said smirking. Jayce laughed, and I playfully punched Darings arm. We parted ways, and Jayce and I went to go talk to Snarls. 

We talked to Snarls and he immediately agreed to help us. "It's the least I can do." He said. This is very generous of him because I know how hard it's going to be for him to fight off his former best friend. I thanked him and went to talk to Sparrow. 

I didn't want sparrows help, but Jayce wanted to ask him. I begrudgingly told him what was going on. "I'll help you little cousin. Aaaawwwweooooooo!" He sang, playing his guitar awfully. I gritted my teeth, the guitar hurt my ears. I also hate when he calls me little cousin. I'm only a couple months younger than him.

Jayce and I went back to my dorm. Ramona was eagerly waiting for us when we walked threw the door. "I got Maddie and Raven to help!" She said. 

"We got Hunter, Daring, Snarls, and Sparrow. I'm going to hext Darling right now and ask her too." I said pulling out my mirrorphone. I hexted her, and she responded right away. "She said that she'll definitely help." 

"Okay, I think that we are good! We have 6 people to help us. They all have talents that will help us defeat Jared. I'd say that your going to be pretty safe Cerise." Jayce said patting me on the back. 

"Yeah, you guys will also be safer. Trying to fight off Jared by yourselves doesn't sound like a good idea." I said. 

"Yeah good bet." Ramona said yawning. "I'm going to hit the hay." She said. 

"Me too. I've got a big bookball game tomorrow." I said. 

"Good night C. Night Mona." Jayce said leaving our dorm. 

"Night Jay!" Ramona and I said. We all went to bed to rest up.   
Little did we know that we would really need our energy for the next day...


	16. Bookball game attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared reveals Cerise’s secret and starts a whole lot of chaos at Ever After High.

Jared's POV 

I laughed darkly at my younger siblings pathetic plan. I saw the whole plan from the mirror. This mirror was like one from inside the mirror realm. I could see anything that I wanted to see from anywhere is ever after. It was the one that I used for Jayce to watch my mayhem. Cerise and Ramon just happen to have a mirror in their dorm. So I learned their whole plan. It was so simple, so I could easily defeat them. I changed my plan a little from learning this. 

I'm going to strike today during their little bookball game. They will never see it coming. I used my magic to disguise myself as the giants mascot. Then I made my way toward the field. I got into the stadium with no problem. No one had any idea who I was. Perfect. 

I sat down on the bleachers and waited for the game to start. Soon enough everyone will know who I am. Everyone will know the name Jared Badwolf by the time halftime is over...

Cerise's POV 

Today is the day! It's the day of the big bookball game. It's our first game of the season, and I want us to start out with a bang. I was huddled with the team on the sidelines of the field listening to coach go over plays one more time. We were ready to go and kick some giant butt. We did our cheer and took our positions on the field. 

The whistle blew, and the ball was snapped to Daring. He threw a long pass to me. I caught the ball and sprinted into the end zone. One giant tried to tackle me, but I was too fast. He missed me by a few feet. He hit the ground with a thud. This threw me off my balance a little, but I was able to keep running. A large hand grabbed my foot, trying to trip me. I dove into the end zone before the giant could knock me over.

"Touchdown Ever After High!" The announcer yelled. The crowd roared with excitement. The crowd was so loud that I could barely hear the announcer. Getting a touchdown on the first play almost never happens. This was a great way to start off the season.

By the end of the second quarter the score was 16-12. We were winning, but the giants could make a comeback. I jogged off the field to get some water since it was halftime. The cheerhexing team performed a show while we had our break. The crowd was entertained, while the teams got to rest a bit.

Coach went over some plays that he wanted us to run while we hydrated. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a mascot creeping toward Jayce and I. It must be trying to figure out our plays. I tried to dismiss it and focus on Coach. But the mascot keep getting closer and closer, until I finally spoke up. "Hey, I think that mascot is spying on us." 

The boys all looked in the direction of the mascot. They nodded, agreeing with me. "Heh, they are just worried that they are going to lose." Hunter said. "Why else would it be over here?" I could think of a number of reasons, but it didn't really matter. We needed to focus on winning the game, not silly mind games. 

Halftime ended, so I went to take the field again. Suddenly, I was roughly grabbed my shoulder. I whipped my head around to come face to face with the stupid mascot. "Get the hex off me!" I yelled trying to get away. The mascot let go of my shoulder, and gripped my neck. I gasped for air, trying to get its hands off of my neck. It dragged me into the middle of the field. Once we got to the middle he started to strangle me. 

The boys ran over screaming at the mascot to stop chocking me. The crowd was also gasping and yelling at the mascot. Jayce got to me first and punched the mascot square in the face. The punch was so strong that it knocked the mascot backward. It let go of me as it fell to the ground. I gasped for air, breathing heavily. "Oh my gosh! C are you okay?" Jayce asked me frantically. 

"I'm okay now." I panted, still trying to get my breathing back to normal. I saw the mascot get up of the ground and head toward Jayce. It looked like it was trying to tackle him. "Jayce look out!" I screamed, pushing him out of the way. The mascot tackled me instead. The mascots head fell off as we flew through the air.

I hit the ground hard. My vision was blurry, but I could still see the face of the so called "mascot". I froze in fear, as I came face to face with Jared. Jared snickered at me as he grabbed my collar, pulling me up into the air. "payback time." He said smirking. 

Jared threw me across the field. My back smashed hard against the bleachers. He threw me almost an impossible distance. The EAH students in the bleachers screamed, and most of them tried to run away. I was basically getting trampled by all of them running away. Through all the frantic running, I saw someone run towards me. She picked me up and ran behind the bleachers. 

The girl set me down behind the bleachers. I was so dazed that I didn't even know who it was. I groaned and shut my eyes. My head and back hurt badly. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and hide. "Cerise, come on you have to stay awake. We need to hide or get out of here." A familiar voice said. I opened my eyes to see Ramona's worried face staring down at me. 

"Okay." I mumbled sitting up. Ramona pulled me up off the ground and we tried to sneak out in the crowd. We rounded a corner, and I was shoved hard onto the ground. Ramona was shoved down right next to me. Jared walked around us like he was stalking his prey. 

"You thought that you could get away that easily." He growled. Jared kicked me in the ribs and grabbed Ramona by the arm roughly. "You two are coming with me." 

"Let go of me!" Ramona yelled trying to escape his grasp. Jared put an arm around her waist and grabbed my arm. He had Ramona's arms pinned down, and my arm twisted in a way that if I resisted it would break. He dragged us back onto the bookball field. I did everything that I could think of to try to get him to let go of us. He was just too strong for us to over power. 

In the middle of the field Jared had Ben and Jayce stuck in a rope. He threw Ramona and me down next to them. "Oh look, it's a family reunion." Jared said cackling. "Too bad that everyone is going to find out your little secret Cerise."

"Please don't." I begged. 

"I'm not going to listen to a little twerp." Jared said. "I'm also not going to listen to annoying twins or a brat brother." 

"Shut up Jared! Ben isn't a brat and Cerise isn't a twerp." Ramona said while helping Jayce get out of the rope. 

"Make me. Oh that's right, you can't because your too weak." Jared said laughing. He walked over and punched Ramona hard in the stomach. She grunted and stumbled backward. I could see tears in her eyes, but she held them in. Jayce caught her before she could fall over. Jared just kept laughing at us. "Oh you are so pathetic. Now it's time for the real fun." 

He used his magic to make Ben, Jayce, and Ramona stand next to him. They couldn't move their legs at all. Then, Jared yanked me up and pushed me into the middle of the field next to my siblings. He had my arms pinned behind my back with the same magic that has my siblings stuck standing.

"Attention everyone!" Jared yelled. "I have a special surprise for you. These people that I have standing in front of me are all liars! They are keeping a secret from all of you. Especially Cerise hood." Jared grinned evilly and yanked my hood off. 

My ears were exposed. My whole family's secret was exposed.

Ramona's POV 

Jared pulled back Cerise's hood. Everyone in the crowd gasped and started whispering. "That's right everyone! Cerise is a wolf! She is the daughter of the big bad wolf and red riding hood." Jared yelled. He was just loving all this chaos. His was grin was putting the Cheshire cat's smile to shame. 

The crowd was going nuts. They were shocked by Cerise and terrified of Jared. I saw my dad trying to run onto the field. There were guards chasing after him. They caught up to him and knocked him the the ground. Dad tried to get away, but too many guards were holding him down. They handcuffed him, and Grimm lead him away. I screamed at Grimm it let him go, but he ignored us. 

Headmaster Grimm grabbed a microphone and said, "Attention students! Please stay where you are. Due to the events that are happening, the bookball game is postponed. The second half will be played another time. I also have an announcement, in 2 days the Badwolf-Hood family will be banished from ever after! They didn't follow their destinys, so they must pay the price. Rebelling is forbidden!" 

My family gasped. The crowd started yelling and protesting. I could hear the rebels yelling that it wasn't fair, and that it wasn't our fault. I also heard the royals yelling too to my surprise. Grimm quickly made his exit before things got bad. 

Cerise just stood there is shock. She had tears welling up in her eyes. I felt awful that I couldn't prevent this from happening. I couldn't even reach her to give her a hug or something. Jayce and Ben hung their heads in defeat. I kept fighting the magic trying to escape. 

Jared's POV 

Now that Grimm was gone, I seized the opportunity to take over the school. I cast a spell on the crowd. This spell made them all freeze in place. Then, I levitated all the teachers and staff members onto the bookball field. I even found Grimm and my father. 

Next, put all the teachers into a cage and wrapped them in enchanted rope. I unfroze them so I could hear their pathetic pleas. It was music to my ears. Even the strongest magic cannot remove the ropes, so I had the staff trapped. I mainly heard my dad yelling that I was making a big mistake. I ignored him. 

I picked the perfect day for this plan because it was so easy. All the staff members and majority of the students were at the game. This made it way too easy to take over. I sauntered over to my siblings. I released them from the magic. They knew better than to run away. I had them in the palm of my paw. They looked at me with fear and hatred in their eyes. 

"How could you?" Cerise asked sobbing. She fell to her knees trembling from crying. Ramona hugged her. She was crying too. I laughed at them and walked over to where they were huddled. 

I squatted down so that I was eye level with Cerise. "You think that I care? Boo hoo everyone knows that you are a Badwolf. Grow up. Stop crying or I'll give you something to really cry about." She sniffled, and tears continued to roll down her cheeks. I started punching her, and she just coward away from me. She made it way too easy. 

I quickly grabbed Ramona by the ankle, and yanked her flat onto the ground. I kicked her multiple times. She stood up and punched me in the eye out of anger. This really ticked me off, so I punched her back. My punch however, was way stronger than hers was. My punch knocked her to the ground. She groaned and stayed laying there. 

Ben and Jayce just stood there silently. They looked like they wanted to kill me. I knew that they wouldn't even try because they are cowards that are afraid of getting hurt. Cerise is too scared of me to fight back. Ramona is stubborn and will fight back even though she knows that I'm stronger. She has never gotten close to hurting me though. I always will have the upper hand against my siblings. 

I needed to dominate the school. I unfroze the students because I needed people to rule over. "Listen up!" I yelled at them. They all quieted down, scared of what I was going to say. "You are all under my rule now. I have the teachers trapped. I also have magic that I'm not afraid to use. If you do anything to disobey my rules, these 4 will pay serious consequences." I pointed at my siblings. 

"Oh yeah! Prove it!" A student yelled

I calmly walked over toward Jayce and grabbed his wrist. I swiftly snapped it, breaking his bone. He screamed out in agony. Ramona got up and ran to her twin brother. She desperately tried to help him. She couldn't help him though. It's not like she had medical supplies. 

Next, I pointed my wand at the student who called my out. I blasted him with a spell, causing him to turn into stone. I levitated his body and placed it in the cage with the teachers. The crowd looked at me stunned. "That's what they get for not believing me." I said to Ben. He nodded quickly, even though I knew that he didn't agree with me. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt. 

"Students! You will file back into the school and head into the castleteria!" I yelled. They students hurriedly did as I commanded. Meanwhile, I transported my siblings into Grimms office. I tied them to the bookshelf using regular rope. I sat in Grimms chair and used the loud speaker. 

"Okay students. Prepare for a long night." I said. Then, I locked the doors and windows of the castleteria. Huge metal boards blocked the doors and windows also. I spawned some savage wolves to put in front of the doers also. If they managed to break out , the wolves would attack them. I also lowered the temperature. They were going to have a cold night ahead of them. 

I looked at my siblings and grinned. The mayhem has just begun.


	17. Escape?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Badwolf kids escape Jared's office, but one doesn’t make it out. Students make a plan to escape from the castleteria.

Ben's POV 

We were locked up in Grimms office while Jared did who knows what. My siblings and I are tied to the book shelf. We were all getting irritated being stuck here.   
"It's hopeless!" Ramona cried. "We are never going to get out of here!" 

"If we do, we will get banished." Cerise whimpered.

"At least your wrist isn't broken!" Jayce replied. I could tell that he was in a lot of pain right now. He is super cranky and keeps yelling at Ramona. Of course Ramona yells back, so it is just a pointless argument with me and Cerise stuck in the middle of it. 

After an hour of their pointless bickering, I couldn't take it anymore. "Will you two just shut up! We all have it bad right now okay? Let's do something useful, like trying to find a way to escape." 

Ramona and Jayce grumbled but agreed. "Well how are we going to get out Benny boy? This is enchanted rope!" Jayce screamed. 

Cerise piped up. "Actually it's not. I used my teeth to get my hands free already. You didn't even notice because you were too busy fighting." 

"What are you waiting for C! Untie the rest of your self and the rest of us." Jayce said. "It hurts my wrist to move the rope around like that." Cerise's finished untying herself, then she moved on to Ramona. "Why are you doing her first!" Jayce complained. 

"Calm down! Geez oh Peet's. She has the longest claws. It will be way faster for her to slice your ropes off." Cerise responded. Ramona smirked, happy that she was useful. Once Ramona was free, she went and sliced my ropes off, then she sliced Jayce's off. We were free to stretch a little bit. 

"Well, we are free. What are we going to do now?" Ramona asked. 

"We could escape, but we can't just leave all the other students hanging." Jayce replied. 

"What if Jared catches us? He isn't going to like us wandering around." Cerise added fearfully. 

"Relax C. He won't catch us." Jayce said while stretching his legs out. As if it were on cue, I heard loud footsteps from down the hall. 

"Hide!" I whisper-yelled. Everyone ducked down and hid. There weren't many places to hide because it was a small office. We all were hidden under the desk. I was hoping that he wouldn't come into the office. 

Unfortunately, the door banged open and Jared strutted in. He looked at where we were supposed to be and clicked his tongue. He came over to where we were hiding. I had no desire to stay here, so if he saw us I was going to run. My heart was beating hard in my chest. I knew that he would probably find us. 

Thump. 

Thump. 

Thump. My heart was beating harder now.

I heard footsteps go toward the door, so I thought that we were safe. I relaxed a little, until I saw golden eyes peak out from on top of the desk. Cerise screamed, and I sprang out from under the desk. Ramona, Jay, and Cerise all followed right behind me. Jayce was running slightly in front of me, Ramona was next to me, and Cerise was right on my heals. 

I thought that she would be fine because she is wicked fast. She was behind me because she was the last one out from under the desk. I was out the door when I heard a yelp and a thud. I looked back to see Cerise sprawled on the floor. A rope was tangled around her foot, which caused her to trip and fall. She was trying to untangle it fast, but Jared was right behind her. He grabbed her arms and pinned her onto the floor. 

I ran in to help her, but Jared sent a force field. The clear spell hit me with great force. I was thrown into the far wall in the hallway. Ramona and Jayce were sent flying too. They landed in a heap next to me. I heard them groan and curse under their breath. I looked up to see the office door slam shut. I heard a click as the door was locked.

Jayce got up and started ramming himself into the door. He would run at the door and push his shoulder into it. It was no use. The door was so big and heavy that it wouldn't move. We all tried to push against it, but it still wouldn't open. 

I heard a bone chilling scream coming from inside the office. My heart sank, knowing that those screams were coming from my baby sister. Ramona cringed at the scream, and muttered "We need to get out of here. Jared will come looking for us soon. We need to break Cerise out of there." 

We nodded, and took off down the hall as quietly as we could. I was completely alert of our surroundings. I was completely convinced that Jared had something or someone out in the school helping him. I just wasn't sure who or what it was. 

We were hidden in the shadows of the hallway as we walked. It was eerily quiet and unsettling. Suddenly Ramona gasped and pointed toward the doors. In front of the main entrance doors and castleteria doors were savage looking wolves. They prowled the hallways with their teeth bared. They were huge wolves, three times the size of normal wolves. They had grey fur and dangerously sharp claws. Their teeth were razor sharp.

We sunk back into the shadows, trying not to breath. I didn't want the wolves to find us. They did not appear to be friendly. I motioned for Ramona and Jayce to follow me. We crept toward the stairs hurried up them. 

I figured that we should find a classroom to hide in. Somewhere where no one would look for us. Dads classroom and our dorms would be too obvious. "Hey Ben. What about the muse-ic room?" Jayce whispered, pointing to the classroom. "None of us have that class. It's also by a at the end of the hall by a window, so we could escape if we needed to." 

"Hexcellent idea!" Ramona said, heading into the classroom. We followed her into the classroom. Ramona pulled out her mirrorphone and used the flashlight app to look the classroom. It would attract too much attention if we turned the lights on. 

Through the dark, I saw purple eyes staring back at me. I jumped, startled. I jogged over and flicked the lights on. Before I could turn around to see who it was, a huge purple fireball came hurling at me. I speedily ducked, the fireball just barley missed my head. I gulped at how close it was to hitting me. 

"Woah, woah, woah! Stop fire! We mean no harm!" Jayce said, hiding behind a desk in case they fired again. Ramona ducked down too. 

"Sorry! We thought that it was Jared!" A girl cried. 

"We didnt want him to catch us! He doesn't know that we never made it to the castleteria." A boy said. 

"Do you think that they like tea?" A bubbly voice said. "If they don't, then fire again Raven!" 

"Woah, hold up. Raven Queen? And Maddie Hatter?" Ramona said stepping out from behind a piano. 

"Ramona! You escaped!" Hunter said coming out as well. 

"Yeah! Jayce and Ben are here too." Ramona said. Jay and I stepped out of our hiding places. We had no need to hide because these were friends. 

"Wait a splinter! If you are here, then where is Cerise?" Cedar exclaimed worriedly. 

"We all tried to escape, but Cerise got tangled in a rope and Jared got her! He locked the door before we could get back in to help her. We tried to break down the door, but it was too heavy." Jayce explained. 

"That is awful!" Dexter said, adjusting his glasses. 

"Hold up. I want to know how you guys all got here." I asked. 

"Raven teleported us before everyone got trapped in the castleteria. We saw everything that happened. We wanted to break everyone out of the castleteria, but there are wolves inside too! They would attack us if we even stepped foot in there!" Cedar replied, shuddering at the thought of wolves. 

"Yeah. We are hiding in here trying to come up with a plan. When I saw a tall boy walk into the room, I thought I was Jared. That's why I blasted you. Sorry!" Raven said. 

"It's okay. I'm just happy that some other people are free, so they can help us overthrow Jared and save Cerise." I said. 

"Who all is free?" Ramona asked. 

"Me, Raven, Maddie, Daring, Dexter, Hunter, and Kitty." Cedar responded. 

"Wait, where is Kitty?" I asked confused. I didn't see her in the room. 

"Right here." She said. I saw her signature grin appear above the piano, then rest of her body appeared. 

"Okay. We need to come up with a plan and fast!" Ramona said. "Okay. Anyone have any ideas?" 

Ramona's POV

The room was silent. No one had any ideas. "Come on everyone! Think!" I yelled. 

"We are trying! I don't see you throwing out ideas either Ramona!" Jayce fired back. 

"I have ideas, but I'm scared of Jared." Cedar said. 

"Share them Cedar. Anything is better than nothing." Raven said. 

"Oh curses. I forgot." Cedar replied cringing. 

"Seriously! My sister is stuck in a room with a mad man! Y'all are doing nothing to help her!" Jayce yelled, sitting down in frustration. 

"My sister is trapped in the castleteria! You act like you have it bad." Daring said rolling his eyes.

"You wanna go Charming? Look who has a broken wrist!" Jayce fired back. 

"Everyone calm down! Peace and crackers." Maddie said, sipping her tea.

"Stop bickering. Let's try to calmly sort this out." Raven said. "Jayce let me look at your wrist. I can probably use a spell to numb the pain." 

Everyone quieted down, and Jayce reluctantly help out his arm. Raven cast a spell to help Jayce's wrist. It must've helped because Jayce was flexing his wrist, and he giving Raven a goofy grin and a thumbs up. It's much easier to talk to Jayce when he isn't in pain. His face is much more relaxed, and he has calmed down. Pain makes him angry I guess. 

"Let's brainstorm." Ben said. We all started throwing out ideas. Slowly a plan got set into place. 

Meanwhile I'm the Castleteria...

Darling's POV 

We've been stuck in the castleteria for 48 hours now. Everyone is going insane, and they are stating to pick fights with each other. It's basically a mad house. At least we have food, otherwise all hell would break loose. 

There are these big and ferocious wolves guarding all the exits. They are in the room with us, and many students are freaked out. They snarl whenever someone gets close to them. 

Sparrow Hood tried to run past them, but he failed miserably. The wolves easily caught up to him and dragged him back. They smashed his guitar in the process. I'm very glad that they did because his awful singing and playing was making everyone more aggravated.

Apple has taken charge of the whole situation. She thinks that it is her royal duty to boss us around. Usually I would get annoyed with her, but now it's actually helpful. 

She had rationed food for everyone, made private bathrooms, made makeshift beds, and set shifts for at night to keep watch. She is trying to see if the wolves ever leave or sleep. If they do, it leaves an opening for us to escape. 

Last night I was on guard with Sparrow. He didn't help whatsoever. He just kept complaining about his guitar, and then eventually fell asleep. That's fine that he fell asleep because I prefer to work alone.

I was crawling around on the floor spying in the wolves. If the got near me, I would pretend to sleep. They fell for my trick and thought that everyone was asleep. I noticed that all the wolves left for about 5 minutes. I knew that this would be our golden time to leave. 

After they returned, I pretended to wake up and go to the bathroom. I was actually going to tell Apple about the wolves. I rushed over to Apple and shook her awake. "Apple. The wolves left for about 5 minutes. If they leave tomorrow at the same time we can escape!" I whispered. 

"That's spelltacular news! I'll organize groups first thing in the morning. Unfortunately, I don't think it would be wise to all escape at the same time. It would be better to go in groups of 10-15 that way the wolves won't get too suspicious." Apple whispered smiling. 

I nodded. That was actually a brilliant idea. Maybe Apple is actually a good leader. 

That morning, Apple made groups of people to escape. She organized them by how helpful they would be getting others out. She wanted the have a strong and brave group head out first incase they got caught. 

The first group was Me, Jillian, Hopper, Crystal, Snarls, Aaron, Ginger, Alistair, Faybelle, and Sparrow. The plan is to split into 2 groups and head out different doors. Team 1 would all head to Baba Yagas office and Team 2 would all head to Professor Rumpelstiltskin's classroom. This way if one team gets caught, the other team is still able to escape. 

Tonight our plan is going to be set into action. Hopefully all 10 people will able to escape. 

Back in the Muse-ic room...

Ramona's POV 

We had our plan set. Tonight are going to do some spying. We need to figure out where the wolves are stationed, and figure out what times Jared leaves his office. If we figure this out, we can help everyone escape without getting caught. Then together we can take Jared down. 

Me, Daring, Raven, and Hunter are going to look for the wolves. Ben, Maddie, Jayce, and Kitty are going to spy on Jared. Cedar is going to stay back because if she gets caught she will be forced to tell Jared everything. Dexter is staying back too just in case. 

Hopefully everything will go according to plan. We aren't planning on helping anyone escape tonight, but you never know what could happen.


	18. The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerise is broken out of Jared’s office, but is injured badly. Ramona and Daring find some other students that have escaped.

Ramona's POV 

It's currently 10 pm, and we are about to go sneak out. My job is to go spy on the wolves. We figured that it would be best to head out at night, that way we have more cover for the darkness. The next group is going to head out tomorrow morning. 

Me, Hunter, Daring, and Raven are all about to leave. Daring and I are headed toward the east side of the school, and Raven and Hunter are going more toward the west side. Our job is to patrol the halls and figure out where the wolves are. It is going to be way easier help others escape without the wolves in the way.

I'm a little worried about being caught on this excursion honestly. I just have to swallow my fear and head out there. I walked up to a Daring and smiled the best smile that I could muster. He smiled back a weary smile. At least we are both feeling the same way. 

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded, and we headed out the door. We stuck to the shadows, and made our way across the school. We checked every classroom that we passed, and every dorm on the boys side. So far so good. No wolves and no Jared. 

The hardest part was coming. The castleteria. That's where all the students are. The castleteria is also by the main entrance and headmasters office. Wolves are probably prowling this area. 

We crept around the corner enough to see the main entrance. There were 4 wolves by the castleteria door, 5 by the main entrance to the school, and 2 by Jared's office. They all just paced the halls waiting for someone to come along. They appeared to be really bored. Daring noticed this too. 

"They won't be so bored when we get students free." I whispered. 

"Yeah. Then they will actually have to do something." Daring snickered. 

We sat on the corner for a long time. We were hidden behind a tree root and trunk. The wolves didn't pay attention to the halls. They only watched the doors. This made it really easy to spy on them. 

At about 1 am, we were about to head back to the muse-ic room. We could report the numbers of wolves and where they were stationed. We didn't think that the wolves were going to leave anytime soon. 

All of a sudden, I heard tons of feet hitting the floor. I turned around to see all the wolves guarding by us heading into Jared's office. About 15 other wolves came from around the corner by where Raven and Hunter were supposed to be. 

I got Daring's attention and pointed. He turned around and grinned. "This is our opportunity! How long have they been gone for?" 

"I'm guessing around 2 minutes so far." I whispered.

Daring nodded. Suddenly, his face went pale. "Um Ramona, who is that?" He asked, pointing down the hall. I turned around to see about 5 figures heading straight towards us. Daring grabbed my arm and fled down the hall. 

Daring and I ran into an Baba Yaga's office to hide. We were hoping that we would loose them. We hid behind some drapes in the corner of the room. The were no good hiding places in there, so I was praying that they wouldn't find us. I wasn't sure who they were, but I didn't want to find out. 

We were hidden in there for about 5 minutes before I heard the door open. Footsteps echoed in the room as people poked around. I held my breath and stayed as still as I could. I was hoping that they wouldn't find us, and that they would leave soon. 

After a few minutes, I head the footsteps getting farther away. They must have left! I let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around my arm. I was yanked out from behind the curtain. I screamed, and my eyes turned gold. I let out a ferocious snarl, and I had my claws out. Daring kicked the person in the stomach. They let go of my arm, and I scrambled away to turn on the light. 

"Geez brother calm down." A very proper voice said. 

"Yeah sorry for scaring you Ramona." A male voice said. I whipped my head around and came face to face with Snarls. Beside him was Darling, Jillian, Aaron, and Sparrow. I realized that they were my friends, so I let my eyes go back to their normal grey color. 

"Oh my crown Darling! Your group almost gave us a heart attack!" Daring said. 

"Gosh Snarls, you scared the hex out of me when you grabbed my arm!" I exclaimed. 

"Heh heh, sorry Ramona. I didn't know it was you. We saw 2 people run in here, so we came to check it out. We checked in the room and didn't see you guys, so we left. I heard you sigh, so I came back in and noticed the curtain all messed up. I realized that I'd found the hiders, so I grabbed them out." Snarls explained.

"Wait did you escape when the wolves left?" Daring asked. 

"Yup. They leave every night at about 1 am to go and eat. They usually are going for about 5-10 minutes. This gave us a window to escape. I figured this all out myself." Darling said proudly. 

"We actually had 10 people set to escape." Jillian said. "The other 5 got caught because they left too early. The wolves knocked em out and dragged them back to the castleteria. Then they left to go eat. Luckily they didn't see us awake, so they thought that it was okay to leave." 

"It was a bad idea to leave Faybelle in charge of the other group. She wasn't paying attention to when to go, and ended up screwing her group." Aaron said, shaking his head. 

"Hey aren't you the bookball jerk?" I said angrily. 

"Yes and I'm sorry. To be honest, I was just mad that Cerise was better than me. She took my position, and made me become the back up. It was selfish of me, and I regret it." Aaron said. 

"Good. Now tell Cerise that." I said stubbornly. Aaron looked at me confused. Daring quickly filled him in. 

"We are going to try to break her out of Jared's office."

"And you are going to help!" I exclaimed. 

"Okay. I will help. Now we should probably get a move in to another place to hide." Aaron said. 

Everyone agreed, and I lead the way to the muse-ic room. I kinda forgot to tell them about the others, so they were very excited to see others that has escaped. Raven and Hunter were already back and eager to see us. Dexter was especially happy to see Darling, who is his twin sister. 

After everyone finished reuniting, we shared all of our knowledge about the wolves. We also formulated the plan for spying on Jared. Everyone was ready to roll. I just hope that nothing goes wrong with this next plan.

Jayce's POV 

Last night plan was a huge success. Between the people we found and our groups that spied, we had more than enough information on the wolves. My group is leaving now to go spy on Jared. It's going very tough because of the risk of being so close to him. 

The people in our group are me, Ben, Kitty, and Ramona. Maddie was supposed to go, but Ramona insisted on going in her place. 

"If I get caught, at least I'll be with Cerise. I don't want anyone else the get hurt if they don't have to." She said. 

Kitty is going because of her teleportation. She is almost certain to not get caught.   
She also has the cat senses. Wolf senses are totally cooler and better, but it will help I guess.

About 5 minutes before we were about to leave, Raven cast an invisibility spell on Ramona, Ben, and I. This would make it easier to sneak into Jared's office. Kitty is just going to teleport into the office when we get close, and she is going to hide on top of the tall bookshelves. This way she can look down and see everything. 

We bid everyone farewell, then began to head towards the office. No one could see us, but they sure could hear us. 

"Take off your shoes." Ramona whispered. 

We did as she said. As soon as we took our shoes off, the invisibility spell wore off of the shoes. We set our shoes under a water fountain, hoping that the wolves wouldn't find them. Then we continued our journey to Jared's office. Ramona was right, not wearing shoes made us way quieter. 

"Kitty! Stop stepping on my feet!" Ramona whisper-yelled. 

"Sorry, I couldn't see you." Kitty said grinning. 

"Oh, that's bull crap Kitty. We all know that you can see us." Ramona hissed. 

"What? No I can't. Your invisible, duh!." Kitty said innocently. 

"Cut it out Kitty. Maddie told us that you can see invisible things because you are able to turn invisible." Ben stated.

"I can see all of you." I added. "You are just black and white. When you are visible again, I see you in color."

"Same here. It's totally awesome!" Ben said. I chuckled lightly at my brother. The invisibility was pretty sweet. 

We rounded the corner, getting dreadfully close to Jared's office. It was nerve racking how close we were going to be to him. My concern was him smelling us. He wouldn't be able to see us, but he could probably catch our sent or sense us in the room. 

I peaked over at my siblings faces. Ben look determined, and Ramona's face was creased with worry. She was also jittery and fiddling with her necklace, which is a habit that she does when she is stressed or worried. 

I didn't see Kitty standing near us, so she must've teleported into the office already. She was already in position, so we wouldn't back out now. 

I took a deep breath and stood next to the door to his office. Ramona was next to me and Ben was on the other side of the door. We had to wait for someone to open the door for us to enter. It would be odd fir Jared to see a door just randomly open. He would put two and two together, and he would figure out what was going on.

We waited there for about 20 minutes before the door creaked open. Jared strutted out into the hall, and glanced down the hall. Then he turned sharply on his heal, and headed toward the main entrance.

This was a perfect opportunity to get into the office! Ramona slipped into the room, and I quietly followed. Ben seemed unsure if we should head in, but followed us in anyway. 

Inside the room was eerie quiet. The only light was from the huge window in the back of the room. That didn't even give us much light. It was storming outside, with lighting flashes and deep thunder rumbles. As soon as I walked in, I smelled blood. This made my stomach churn because I knew exactly who it belonged too. 

I looked around the room to make sure Kitty was where she was supposed to be. I saw her perched on top of the book case. I gave her a thumbs up, she nodded and pointed to something behind the huge oak desk in the back of the room.

Ramona rushed over and crouched down next to what Kitty was pointing at. It didn't take me long to figure out what it was. I rushed over and crouched next to Ramona. 

In front of us was Cerise. She was huddled up in a ball shivering. She was bloody and bruised up. She looked awful. She must have been starving too. The last time that she ate was before the bookball game. I also doubted that Jared gave her anything to eat. 

Ramona was silent and reached an arm out to rub her back. Cerise moved toward the warmth of her hand. Her face relaxed a little bit, and she stopped shaking. "Jayce, we cant just leave her here. I want to take her back to the muse-ic room." Ramona whispered. 

"I do too, but Jared will come looking for her if she's not here when he returns. He could find everyone else that escaped too! Then we are all screwed." Ben said. He must have heard our conversation and walked over. 

"That's true, but at least he can't torture her anymore." I added. "I think that it would be best if we took her back. We may still have time before Jared comes back." 

"I hear footsteps, wait until he leaves again then take her!" Kitty said over my shoulder. 

I jumped slightly when she spoke. I didn't know that she was standing behind me. I turned around to see her signature Cheshire grin before she teleported back to the bookshelf. 

"Okay. Next time he leaves Ramona you take Cerise back. Warn everyone that we will probably need to move to another location as well. Jayce, Kitty, and I will finish our shift here." Ben said. 

Ramona and I nodded. The plan sounded good to me. Although, I wish that I could be the one to take Cerise back. This place creeps me out. 

I could hear the footsteps coming too, so I quickly got up and went to stand in the corner. I didn't want to risk Jared bumping into me. I may be invisible, but I'm still solid. He would be able to feel my body if he bumped into me on accident. 

Ramona and Ben also got up and went to other hide. Ramona was sitting in the corner opposite of me, and Ben was next to the door. We had moved at the right time because Jared walked in seconds later. He went and sat at his desk, muttering to himself. I could only hear a little bit of what he was saying. Not enough for it to make any sense though.

We watched Jared play in his mirror phone for about 2 hours. Then he used his magic to make some lunch, which he ate. Cerise has woken up and eyed at the food. I could hear her stomach growling. Jared noticed her eyeing him. 

He started to cruelly mess around with his sandwich just to toy with her. Then he laughed at her, and threw away half of the sandwich. He also went and kicked her in the stomach a couple times. "Here. That should take your mind off of the huger." He taunted. 

Cerise just sat there an took the hits. Jared started kicking her harder because she wasn't reacting. Even after that she still didn't cry out in pain. Jared cursed at her, then took a chair and smashed the one of the glass squares in the window. 

The glass rained all over Cerise. She gasped as it hit her skin. Most of the glass got stuck in her hair or got embedded into her skin. Jared snickered at her and grabbed a long and sharp piece of the broken glass. He took it and stabbed it into Cerise's thigh, making a long and deep cut. He left the glass chunk stuck in her leg. 

Cerise's eyes grew the size of saucers and she screamed out a blood curling scream. Jared grinned, satisfied at the pain he had caused. Tears welled up in my sisters eyes   
as she tried to carefully pull out the glass. Only half of it came out, the rest broke off into the wound. Cerise gritted her teeth and tried to stop the bleeding by applying pressure to the wound. 

My heart was beating hard. I knew that the pressure must hurt so bad because of the glass shards still stuck in the wound. The pressure wouldn't stop the bleeding because the glass shards would keep digging into her wound, making it bleed more. 

I heart ached for her, and I desperately wanted to grab her then run away to safety. I knew that I had to stay put though. I was praying that Jared would leave soon. If he didn't, then Cerise might loose too much blood. We need to act fast otherwise we could lose her...

Ramona's POV 

I want to go and rip out Jared's throat right now. He may be my brother, but that is no way to treat your sister or anyone for that matter. Cerise is bleeding too much, she needs medical attention and stitches. I have to get her out of this gosh darn office! I just need a distraction of some kind. 

I started coming up ideas on how to get Cerise out. Maybe I could drug him? Or I could cause a distraction of some kind? Ooh maybe I could tie him up! Nah, that would be too risky and stupid. 

After about 30 minutes, I saw Jared put his head down on his desk. I think that he may be trying to take a nap! This is the perfect opportunity! I didn't even have to do anything. Jared is practically begging for someone to sneak in or out. 

Kitty pointed at Jared. I nodded and mouthed, "I saw that too." She nodded back and let herself become fully visible. Before she only had her smile showing. That was impressive how long she could hold herself in that position. 

I cautiously headed over toward Jayce. I pointed at Jared. He gave me a weird look. An "are you crazy, he's not actually asleep" look. 

As if it were on cue, loud snores filled the room. I smirked at Jayce. I gave him a "haha I was right" look. He rolled his eyes and pointed at Cerise. I nodded, and crept over to her. She was rocking herself back and forth and the floor. She looked terrified. 

I put a hand on her shoulder. Cerise's eyes got huge and she started frantically looking around the room. She shrugged my hand off of her shoulder and tried to crawl away. I quickly grabbed ahold of her wrist, so she couldn't move any farther. 

"Cerise, it's Ramona. Im going to get you out of here." I whispered in her ear.

Her face relaxed, and she gave me a sad smile. I reached down and picked her up gently. I had to carry her because of her bad leg. This is also probably the reason that Jared was so careless in taking a nap. He knew that she couldn't walk let alone escape with her leg in this state. I held her bridal style and slowly crept over to the door. 

I looked back over my shoulder to make sure Jared wasn't waking up. He stirred in his sleep though, which nearly gave me a heart attack. My heart was beating so hard that I was sure that Cerise could feel it. 

Ben opened the door for me. It squeaked as it swung open. We all froze and stared at Jared. Luckily he is a hard sleeper, so he didn't even notice the squeaky door. Ben poked his head out into the hallway to make sure no one was coming. He gave us a thumbs up, and I headed into the hallway. 

Once I was out of the room, I made a dash down the hallway. I wanted to put as much distance as I could between us and that dreadful office. Luckily Cerise wasn't super heavy, so I was able to run pretty fast without dropping her. 

I stopped running when I reached the water fountain where our shoes were stashed. I gently set Cerise down, so I could put in my shoes. Once they were back on my feet, they turned invisible again. Then I picked my sister back up and walked the rest of the way back to the muse-ic room.

When we arrived at the muse-ic room, I quietly pushed the door open. After all, I didn't want to barge in and scare them half to death. When I walked into the room, the invisibility spell wore off. 

Everyone in the room was staring at me with their jaws dropped. I was confused at first, but then I realized that they were looking at Cerise. I wasn't supposed to bring her back. I looked down at her and noticed how pale she was getting. This is very bad, she must be loosing too much blood! 

"Hang on sis." I whispered. 

Daring rushed over and took Cerise out of my arms. Then he went over and laid her down on a cushion that was being used as a makeshift bed. Raven and Maddie came over with medical supplies. I came and stood next to Cerise for support. 

"Cerise, this is going to hurt." Raven said solemnly. 

Cerise nodded and braced herself. She reached out and grabbed my hand. I gave her hand a squeeze while Maddie cleaned the cut in her thigh. Cerise squeezed her eyes shut and gripped my hard hard. She hissed when the cleaner hit her wound.

"I know, sorry. If it will make you feel better, I have some tea for you to have after we are done." Maddie said. 

Cerise smiled a little, but still wouldn't talk. When she is in pain she is really quiet, and she barely says anything. She is only loud if it hurts really bad. 

However, I'm the complete opposite of my sister. I'm super loud when I'm in pain. I kinda make the rest of the world suffer with me. I have no filter when something hurts, so literally anything might come out of my mouth. 

Raven motioned for me to come next to her. "Ramona, you might need to hold her down, this is going to be very painful. Unfortunately, we don't have time to numb her up." Raven muttered. 

"What about that tea Maddie was talking about?" 

"That will help her mood, but we don't have time to make the tea. She needs this spell to happen like right now." Raven said. 

I nodded and headed back over to Cerise. Raven came over and got ready for the spell. She rubbed her hands together, and muttered the spell. Her hands glowed purple and she placed then on top of the wound. Raven nudged her head towards me. I nodded and quickly grabbed Cerise's shoulders, pinning her down. 

At first nothing seemed to be happening. But after a few moments, Cerise cried out. She stared sweating and shaking like crazy. She kept screaming and trying to sit up. I firmly help her down, not allowing her to sit up. 

"Ramona! Let me up!" She screeched. 

"No! This for your own good Cerise. If we don't get this wound fixed, you will loose too much blood or the cut could get infected. Got it?" I asked.

"Fine." She grumbled before starting to scream again. "Holy hex! What the heck are you doing Raven? Are your trying to torture me?" 

"No, this spell is pulling the glass out of your wound. Then I'll do another spell to heal the whole thing up." Raven said, without taking her eyes off of Cerise's leg. 

Cerise cried out again. I knew that if she was any louder someone would find us. 

"Maddie! Find something to gag her with. She is too loud." I called. 

Maddie nodded and ripped off a strip of a blanket that was lying in the floor. She wadded it up in a ball and stuffed it into Cerise's mouth. Cerise's screams were muffled now, but I still felt bad. I knew that it was hurting her a lot. 

"Raven, do you think that you can put her to sleep? It will make her less miserable." 

"I can try. Just let me finish getting the glass out of the wound first." She replied. 

After a few moments, Raven removed her hands from Cerise's leg to reveal a hand full of glass chunks. 

"Holy hex!" Darling said, gasping. 

Everyone in the room stared at the glass in Ravens hand. They all looked shocked at how much was inside of Cerise's leg. I was shocked too. 

Cerise looked over and saw all the glass chunks. She looked dizzy and traumatized. She gasped and then fainted. 

"I guess that that works too." I said. 

"Yeah, but I am still going to put her to sleep. Knowing Cerise, she would probably wake up pretty fast from fainting." Raven replied. 

"True." 

Raven's hand lit on fire with a purple flame, and the glass chunks disappeared. Next, she murmured a spell and waved her hand. I saw my sister relax and look relatively peaceful. I took my hands off of her shoulders and took the gag out of her mouth. Then, I went and sat down next to Raven. 

Raven went straight back to work on Cerise's leg because it was bleeding again. She muttered another spell, and her hands glowed again. She rested them on top of the wound. A sickening squeezing sound followed. I cringed at the noise. I have extraordinary hearing and that noise is one that I wish I couldn't hear. 

After a few minutes, the glowing in Ravens hand stopped. She lifted up her hands and to my astonishment, there was no cut! However, there was a large scar from where the cut had been. 

"Oh my gosh Raven your a miracle worker! That was hat-tastic!" Maddie cheered. 

"I cannot tell a lie, that was amazing!" Cedar gushed. 

Raven blushed. "It was nothing, I just knew that I had to help my friend." Raven said. 

"No Raven, you saved her life! There is no need to be so humble." I replied. 

Raven smiled a little. "Okay, I was pretty awesome." She said laughing a little. I chuckled too. "Oh by the way, Cerise will probably be out for a couple of hours. She is going to be very tired because healing like that takes a lot of energy from her." Raven said. 

"Ramona?" Darling asked. 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but you may want to change your clothes." She said. 

I looked down and saw that my clothes were streaked with blood from Cerise's leg. It must have rubbed on me while I was carrying her. "Thanks Darling." 

"Oh I can help! Give me one sec." Maddie said, rummaging through her hat.   
"Got it!" She pulled out an outfit that looked exactly like the one I had on, except it was clean. 

"How-" 

"Don't question it." Raven said giggling. 

I smirked and took the clothes and went to change. When I got back, I settled onto a chair to talk to Darling. I was mid sentence when the door banged open. Ben and Jayce came staggering in. Kitty teleported in right behind them. 

"You wont believe what happened in the office after you left."


	19. The Wolf Reserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snarls brings the students to a new hideout in the dark forest.

Jayce's POV   
"You won't believe what happened in the office after you left!" 

Everyone in the room was staring at me with wide eyes. I must've scared them when I barged in. 

"Well what happened?" Ramona said bluntly. 

"We barley escaped is what happened!" Ben hollered angrily. 

"Ben, you go calm down. I'll explain what happened." I said. 

Ben huffed but obeyed. He went and sat down next to Dexter. Maddie came over and gave him some tea that would probably calm him down. I don't blame him for being worked up, but he is just confusing everyone because they don't know what happened. 

"Jayce just tell us what happened already!"

"Fine, Ramona. I'll tell everyone what happened. So after Ramona left the room, Jared just kept on sleeping. He didn't wake up for about 2 hours. When he did wake up, he noticed that Cerise wasn't there. He freaked out and started blasting things with his magic. He hit me with one of the blasts, and somehow it made the invisibility wear off." I said. 

"Yeah then Jared started to chase Jayce. He kept trying to spell him. Luckily his aim is bad, so he didn't hit him." Kitty added.

"Since Jared couldn't hit us, he summoned his wolves to corner us in the office. They surrounded us, and kept nipping at us."

"Yeah and I was awesome back there! I hurdled the wolves and out ran all of them! I ran all over the school in different directions to throw them off. They were fast, but I was faster." I said puffing up my chest. 

"It doesn't look like you were that far ahead of them though." Ramona said laughing. She pointed at my back. I looked over my shoulder at the huge rips in my shirt.

"Well, they might have nipped at my heals a little. And maybe they scratched my back a little." I said. 

"While Jayce was getting chased, I snuck out like I was supposed to. My invisibility hadn't worn off until I was right by the muse-ic room." Ben said smirking. He thought that he was so cool because he followed the plan. I was way cooler because I escaped in style. 

"I watched them all escape." Kitty said. "While they were leaving, I overheard Jared's next plan. He knows that a group of us escaped, so he going to come and search for us. We need to move locations tonight." 

"Okay, but where are we going to go?" Cedar asked. 

"I know a place in the enchanted forest." Snarls replied. 

"I was kinda thinking that we should go that way too." Raven admitted. 

"Yeah, but then we are really far away from the school. Other groups are supposed to be leaving the castleteria tonight. We won't we able to fully regroup. We also won't know all of the new plans." Darling said. 

"What if half of us leave to go to the enchanted forest, and half stay put?" Ramona asked. "We can have some stay and find the new groups coming out. Then we can have someone be a runner between places." 

"That's actually a hexellent idea!" Raven exclaimed. "Kitty can be the runner between groups because she can travel the fastest." 

"I can do that. Just take me to the place Snarls is talking about tonight. I can only teleport to places that I've been to before." Kitty said. 

"I'll stay here at the school. I know the escape route and the places the groups are supposed to meet at. Then I'll send them out to meet you guys. Kitty can get them there." Darling said confidently. 

"Sounds like a plan then!" Hunter said. 

After we had our plan in place, we decided who was going to go, and who I would stay. We came the the conclusion that Darling, Dexter, Aaron, Maddie, and Raven were all going to stay in the school. They would be protected by Raven's magic and Darling's sword skills. 

The group that was headed the the enchanted forest was Cerise, Ramona, me, Ben, Hunter, Jillian, Snarls, Daring, Cedar, and Sparrow. Kitty is going to be our runner that goes back and forth between the forest and the school. 

Ramona's POV 

After the plan was made, I went and sat over by Cerise. She was sleeping soundly while we made the plans. I think that she is going to wake up soon because she has been asleep for 5 hours already. 

I reached out and brushed a hair out of her face. Then, I motioned for Ben to come over.   
"Can you carry her to the new hideout? Her leg is still going to be weak, and we are going to be moving fast. We can't afford to have someone lagging far behind." I asked. 

Ben nodded. "I can do that. Do you know where Snarls is talking about though? 

"No I have no idea. I'll probably know when we get there though. Also don't tell Jayce that I asked you to carry her. He will be mad that I didn't ask him. I would've asked him, but his arm is still broken." 

It was 1 am now. We are leaving now. Cerise still isn't awake yet. Everyone was waiting by the door to leave. Ben came and scooped Cerise up, and we headed out. We went toward the back exit of the school. The door leads toward the Dragon stadium and the enchanted forest. 

The wolves are eating right now, so they have no idea that we were in the halls. We got to the door and Hunter quietly pushed it open. Once we got outside, everyone took off running into the forest. We ran far enough onto the trail that you couldn't see us if you looked out the door. 

We stopped to rest right after. We were all breathing heavily, so we stopped to catch our breath. Ben laid Cerise down next to me while he went to relive himself. While I was sitting there, I heard something grunting. I looked over to see Cerise staring at me. She was sitting up, playing with her hood that was back on her head. 

She laughed and said, "I can't believe that no one has noticed me yet." 

I smiled and gave her a hug. "I heard you trying to sit up." I said chucking. "You were out for forever! I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up. Also how's your leg?" 

"It feels better than before. It still hurts some though." 

I filled Cerise in on what was happening, before we started moving again. Cerise wanted to walk, but it was obvious that she couldn't walk that far. Her being her stubborn self, she started walking with the rest of us. She couldn't even make it a mile. She had collapsed and the ground. Ben was right there to pick her up, much to her embarrassment. He ended up carrying her the rest of the way.

It was dark out still, so I couldn't really tell where we were in the forest. All that I knew was that we were not in the enchanted forest. But the place felt oddly familiar.

"Snarls, this looks like the dark forest." I said.

He looked over at me and chuckled. "Well no duh it's not." 

"We aren't in the right place then!" I said panicking. 

"Chill. I thought of a better place that was closer. It's also safer. It would've been another hour walk to the other place." Snarls said. "Ahh look, we are here." 

He pulled back some vines to reveal our new hiding place. I felt my stomach drop because I did indeed know this place. It's the wolf reserve. We just brought an injured Hood to a wolf pack.

"Why the heck would you bring us to the wolf reserve! Did it ever occur to you that Jared lived here!" I yelled.

"Yeah Snarls, the other place would've been a way better idea." Ben said. 

"Here me out, we are in a place with the strongest people in Ever After. They can help us. I also figured that Jared wouldn't come here anyway. He has the whole school right now, so why would he leave?" Snarls said. 

"Wow! Ramona is the reserve? I've always dreamed of coming here with you!" Cerise said excitedly. She had jumped off of Ben's back and was standing next to me. No one was awake yet in the reserve because it was the middle of the night. But by now, we had to have woken someone up. We weren't hexactly being quiet right now. 

Sure enough, a light flickered on and 3 wolves sauntered outside. The wolves were my aged. They were my cousins Biggy, Clawry, and Vicious. Clawry rubbed her eyes and gazed around the reserve. Her eyes fixed on Cerise, and she nudged Biggy. He smirked and nodded.

Cerise noticed and hid behind me. "Umm Ramona." She whispered. "What are they doing?" 

"I'm not sure. Just watch out and fight back if they get rough. Don't worry, I've got your back." 

Cerise nodded and pulled her hood lower. Clawry strutted over and stared me down. She had an angry look in her eye, and I knew that it wasn't from waking her up. There was also something else in her eyes, curiosity. 

"Well, long time no see huh Ramona?" Clawry taunted. 

I sighed. "Hi Clawry." My cousin and I had quite a history. We were always competing for the girl Alpha. I played fair, but Clawry was sneaky. She knew that I was more like an Alpha than she was, so she would cheat to make herself look better when we were doing challenges. 

We should get along well because we have a lot in common. However, she only sees me as a threat, not a friend or cousin. I tried to become friends with her when I was younger, but she just doesn't like me. Now I not really care because she is just petty, and I don't want to put up with her crap. 

"So who's this little Hood and why'd you bring her here? You know the rules." Clawry asked while stalking around me. Biggy and Vicious were slowly surrounding me as well. 

"Well, her name is Cerise. It's kind of a long story but..." Before I could finish, Vicious pounced onto Cerise. He knocked her to the ground and pinned her down. She tried to wiggle free and fight back, but he was too big. 

Clawry and Biggy stalked around Cerise. Cerise let out a low growl and her eyes turned amber. "Get off of me now!" She yelled fiercely. 

"And why should I do that?" Vicious taunted. 

"Because she's my sister!" I finally yelled. Ben came over and grabbed Vicious by the shirt, and he tugged him off of Cerise. She got up and stood next to Jayce. 

"Oh really Ramona? That is the stupidest lie that I've ever heard." Biggy spat. 

"It's true!" Cerise piped up. 

"Prove it." 

Jayce pushed Cerise forward and pulled off her hood, revealing her wolf ears. Clawry, Vicious, and Biggy's mouths all dropped. 

"Oh hex. She isn't lying." Clawry muttered. 

"Nope. Meet Cerise Hood-Badwolf, my younger sister." I said 

Ben told the 3 other wolves about my parents and what was happening with Jared at the school. They agreed to help us. Biggy even showed everyone to some cabins that they could stay in. Everyone was fairy tired, so they all headed straight to bed. 

However Cerise didn't want to go to bed. She wanted me to show her everything in the wolf reserve. She wanted to eat everything that we ate, do the challenges that we all do, and just act more wolfish in general. 

I managed to convince her to at least come into our cabin. Ben and Jayce were already sound asleep by the time we came in. 

"So this is your house with dad?" She asked. 

"Yeah, pretty sweet isn't it?" 

"Hex yeah! Can you show me your room?" She asked. I nodded and headed up the stairs to my room. It's painted dark blue and looks very similar to my dorm. "Wow. This is way cooler than my room." 

I chuckled and got into my bed. "I'm going to go to bed now sis. I'm tired. You should probably rest up too." Cerise groaned, but listened. She climbed onto the couch in my room and laid down. 

I turned the light off and got comfy in my bed. I was almost asleep when I heard a little voice. "Mona?" 

"Huh." 

"Will you teach me to be more like a wolf? I'm too timid, and I really wanna be like you." Cerise whispered. 

I thought about it for a second, then responded. "Alright, but in the morning okay?" 

"Deal!" 

"Good night sis, I love you." 

"Love you too Ramona."


	20. Living like the Badwolf’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerise spends a day living like a wolf. Jared’s next plan is revealed.

Cerise's POV 

I woke up to the sun streaming through the window. I sat up and stretched, gazing around the room. Ramona was sleeping peacefully in her bed, and Carmine was curled up on a rug. Carmine must've snuck in last night while we were asleep. 

I got up out of bed, and headed toward Ramona's closet. I didn't have a change of clothes, and I'm sure that she wouldn't mind if I borrowed some clothes. I pulled out a red, hooded flannel shirt and some black leggings, and headed to the bathroom to change. 

I wondered down the hallway and studied everything about the house. There were pictures of my siblings on the walls. My dad has a picture of them from each age, so there were a lot of them on the wall. It was pretty funny to see pictures of my siblings while they were little. It made me realize how old they actually were. We were growing up fast. 

I went into the bathroom and got ready for the day. I ditched my everyday hood, and just left my hair down. I also tended to my healing wounds, even though Raven healed the really big ones, I still had a few bruises and cuts. 

I quietly crept down the stairs and headed into the kitchen to get some water. I wasn't really hungry for food just yet. Jayce and Ben were still asleep, and Carmine had come downstairs. I decided to head outside and sit in the porch. I rolled the ends of the pants up, and put in my everyday boots. Ramona is 2 inches taller than me, so the pant legs were a little long. 

I sat on a grey swing chair, and looked around at the reserve. It was so quiet and peaceful. Now I could really tell what it looked like since it was light out. 

The reserve was hidden in a clearing in the dark forest. The entrance was covered by dark green vines and smooth gray boulders, which gave the place a cave like feel to it. There were rows of cabins along the boarders of the clearing. Lights were strung from tree branches all around the reserve. In the middle of the clearing was a huge campfire ring with benches surrounding it. There was a playground area near the campfire for pups to play on. 

The reserve felt like home, even though I'd never been here before. I sighed contently, and listened to the birds chirp. 

"Hey sis." Ramona said. She sat down next to me with her cup of steaming coffee. "It's pretty amazing isn't it?" I nodded wordlessly. Ramona chuckled and took a sip of her coffee. "You know, I've always wanted to bring you here. I'm thrilled that I can show you now, but these weren't the circumstances that I was hoping for." 

"So what are we going to do today?" 

"Well, we are going to eat breakfast, then I'm going to introduce you to some wolves. You can get properly acquainted with Biggy, Clawry, and Vicious, and some other cousins." 

"Will I have to meet the alpha?" I mumbled. 

"Yeah, I was planning on it. He likes to know if new people are staying here, especially if they aren't wolves." She said 

"I'm a wolf though, right?"

"What! Of course you are! I was talking about the other students." Ramona snickered. 

I blushed at how dumb I sounded. "Oh right. What if he doesn't like me?" I asked, staring at my feet.

"Why wouldn't he like you? Your awesome." Ramona said trying to meet my gaze. She pulled me into a side hug. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks sis." 

"That's what sisters are for." Ramona said wholeheartedly. "Oh and by the way, nice outfit that you've got there." She smirked and pointed at my shirt. 

"Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind that I've borrowed your stuff." I smirked back. 

"What's up!" Jayce asked, smiling. 

"Oh hey Jayce." Ramona said.

"Good morning." I said.

"So are you hexcited for today?" Jayce asked me. 

"Definitely! It's always been my dream to come here." 

"Well, your dream is coming true today. Well, it will come true after Ben wakes up." I laughed at Jayce's joke. I really wanna go see stuff now, but I know that Ben really wants to come too. He is my big brother after all.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ramona, Jayce, and I all went inside and ate breakfast. We discussed the plans for the day. The students that came here with us are all relaxing for the day. We also are hexpecting another group of students to come in. Kitty spent the night in the cabins here, but she left to head back to the school already. 

Snarls called us this morning. He said that he is working on finding places for everyone to stay, and getting enough food for everyone. He doesn't want the students to stay with pack members because it would be awkward, but if worst comes to worse then they'll have to stay there. 

Snarls also got up and told the alpha that students were taking shelter here. He hexplained the situation, and the alpha agreed to let them all stay. However, he said that he didn't say who specifically was staying. So, everyone has to meet the alpha later this afternoon. 

The alpha has a meeting with another pack this morning, so that's why we aren't meeting him until the afternoon. Ramona said that that's a good thing because then it gives us more time to meet her friends and other pack mates.

"Your going to meet my best friend sis!" Ramona said excitedly. 

"Really? I didn't know that you had friends." Jayce said smirking. 

"Oh shut the hex up."

"Good morning!" Ben said smiling. He must've come downstairs while the twins were bickering. "Who's ready to eat?" 

Ben made breakfast for himself, and then everyone finished getting ready for the day. Ben went out to find Snarls, and Jayce, Ramona and I set out to go meet some new people. Usually I'm pretty shy about meeting new people, but now that our secret is out I'm more confident. I have nothing to hide. I can be an open book. 

"Are you ready for this sis?" Ramona asked me before we headed out the door.

"Oh yeah." 

Ramona's POV 

Jayce ended up going with Ben, so I was free to do whatever with Cerise. I decided that I would take Cerise to meet my best friend first. So, we set out to go meet her. I texted her to meet us at the Runa Tree. The Runa Tree is a place that we found when we were little. 

My friend and I were out adventuring one day and came across this huge tree. It was a white tree with light pink bark, pink leaves, and huge white acorns. It's a magical tree, that has healing powers. The branches are very thick and twist together in the middle to form a large platform. We can climb into the platform, so the Runa been our secret hang out spot for years.

When Cerise and I got to the tree, we sat and waited. After a few minutes I saw a girl come into the clearing. She is short and has long black hair, ocean-like eyes, and freckles. The girl waved and came running over. She ran into my arms into a bear hug. 

"Ramona! I missed you so much! Oh and who is this?" She asked gesturing toward Cerise. "Oh wait, I remember now! She's your younger sister! Awww she looks just like you Mo." 

"Yeah she does." I said laughing. "I'm surprised that no one figured out our family secret sooner." 

"I figured it out the minute I saw her! Oh I never introduced myself. How rude of me! I'm Luna. Luna Growl-Wolf." She says sticking her hand out for Cerise to shake. 

"Nice to meet you Luna. I'm Cerise Hood-Badwolf." Cerise said shaking her hand. 

"I've been looking forward to meeting you forever after! I started to piece together things about 5 years ago. I saw you walking in the forest and I thought to myself, 'man she looks just like Ramona! I wonder if they are related.' 

Then the next day I saw Ramona looking all mopey, and I over heard her talking to Jayce about missing Cerise. Then I thought, 'why would she miss Cerise? She's a hood and her enemy.' So, I confronted your sister here about it." 

"Yup. Then I explained everything. It was so nice to be able to tell a friend about our secret. We used to come here and I would talk for hours about you and mom." I said. 

"Yeah. I know a lot of things about you. Like how your favorite meat is steak, and that you hate pecan pie!" 

Cerise looked shocked, the she burst out laughing. "Wow, you really know your Cerise Hood facts. So I guess that it is normal for Ramona to just tell people fun facts about me." 

"Don't get your Hood in a bunch. I've only told Luna, Daring, and Hunter a few Cerise Hood facts. I didn't tell the boys on purpose. In my defense, I was pretty hopped up on pain meds." 

"Oh! Tell me that story! Actually tell me everything that's happened since school started!" Luna begged. 

Cerise's POV 

For the next 2 hours, Ramona and I told all the stories that we could think of. We explained everything about Jared and why we were at the reserve as well. Luna is a really fun girl. She is very energetic and funny. She reminds me a lot of Maddie without the all wonderland madness. 

"Oh hex! We are late!" Ramona exclaimed during the middle of a story. 

"Late for what?" Luna asked. 

"Cerise is supposed to go meet the alpha!" Ramona was said whole getting up and climbing to the ground. I quickly followed her down. 

"You'd better get going then! I'll see you at the campfire tonight! Bye Mo! Bye Cerise!" Luna called. 

"Bye Lu. See ya!" Ramona called back. We took off into a run back to the reserve. We were late and according to Ramona, that was very bad. My leg was feeling a lot better this morning though. Wolves heal faster than normal people do, so I was almost back to my normal self today. 

Once we reached the reserve, Ramona led me to the biggest cabin in the area aka the Alpha's place. We went inside and I was surprised to see Ben, Jayce, Jillian, Snarls, Hunter, Daring, Cedar, Kitty, and Sparrow all standing there already. 

"I guess you lost track of time huh Ramona?" Ben said smirking. 

"Shut up. I'm here now aren't I?" 

"Yes and that's all that matters." A deep voice boomed. I looked over and saw the alpha. He was 8 feet tall, with black fur, amber eyes, and a long scar running through his eye. He was in his wolf form, and he had a blown out flannel on with blown out jeans.

The students gaped at how big he was. They were used to seeing my dad, but the Alpha was definitely more wolf like. He looked very intimidating, even to me. "Welcome to the reserve students. My name is Axe Alpha, but you all can call me Alpha. I'm the leader of the Badwolf pack, the most successful, strong, and oldest pack in all of Ever After!" He boomed. 

"Hello Sir. My name is Daring Charming and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Daring said, giving Alpha a firm handshake. All the other students introduced themselves. Everyone had seemed to be used to Alpha. They were no longer intimidated, except for Sparrow.

"Ummm hi. My name is Sparrow Hood. Please don't eat me!" 

"Oh there is another hood in our mist." Alpha said, side eyeing me. "I won't harm you boy. I can't say the same for Jared." Sparrow gulped. "However, I have already put aside our disputes with the Hoods for now. I am willing to let you, Hunter, and this one stay here for now. I understand the circumstances. It is true that you will all be safer here. We must protect the youth of today otherwise we won't have future generations to come!" 

"Thank you Alpha. We greatly appreciate your protection and shelter." Daring said flashing a charming smile. 

"There will be a bonfire and meat roast tonight. I expect all guests to attend. Good bye." Alpha said. The students filed out of the building, chattering about the bonfire. I started to follow but Jayce grabbed my arm. "Hold up Red. I'm not finished with you yet. You have yet to introduced yourself. I see you have wolf ears, yet I have never seen you before. What pack are you from?" 

"My name is Cerise Hood, and I'm technically from the Badwolf pack."I said quietly. 

"Wait a minute. Did you just say Badwolf? How can the daughter of Red Riding Hood be part wolf? It's unheard of!" 

"Yes sir. It sounds unbelievable, but she is telling the truth. My father is married to Red Riding Hood. Cerise is our sister." Ben said. 

"Ahhh. I should speak to your father about this later on. He lied to the whole pack. You three also lied to me. And I just learned that Cerise was lying to me too! What am I to do with you?" 

"Actually, they lied to all of Ever After."Jayce added. Ramona elbowed him in the side.

"Not the time." She growled. 

"But, I'll let you stay here Cerise." Alpha said. He paused for a second before speaking again. "I'd also like to welcome you to the pack."

My heart jumped for joy. I've always dreamed of become of becoming part of the pack. When my siblings would come home and tell me stories about the Reserve, I would always get jealous. Ben patted me on the back and smiled. 

"Thank you so much sir!" 

"The pleasure is all mine Cerise. Now go out to that bonfire!" 

We went outside and joined the other students at the bonfire. We ate the meat, which was delicious. Then everyone talked and told stories. We stayed up late into the night having fun. At about 2 am we all went to bed. It was a pretty awesome day. Like at the reserve is just great. 

Meanwhile at the school...

Jared's POV

I just finished feeding the wolves, so I headed back into my office. Today I went and visited the teachers. They kept yelling at me to let them out, so they could talk to me. Of course I refused. The second those ropes leave their bodies, they are going to lock me up in jail or maybe even the mirror realm. 

I considered turning them to stone like how I did to that student, but I didn't because it was more fun to hear their pleas. It was music to my ears. My dad tried to talk some "sense" into me, but he failed miserably. He thought that this was over some little sibling fight. He is wrong. This whole plan is something much bigger than that. 

Ever sense I was little, I've always craved power. I made myself the dominant one over my siblings, the baddest student in the reform school, and now the ruler of the school. I wanted my name to be known throughout the kingdoms. 

I sat down at my desk and pulled out my mirror pad. I set it up and pressed record. "Hello Kings, Queens, heroes, villains, and peasants of Ever After. My name is Jared Badwolf, son of the Big BadWolf and sadly also the son of Red Riding Hood. I am in control of Ever After High. I have all the students and teachers captured. If anyone comes to try to defeat me, your children will suffer. 

I have magic and am also working with the Evil Queen. I have no issues with freeing her to assist me if need be. You will all bow down to me. If you don't, once again your children will suffer. My army of savage wolves will tear anyone up that comes near the school. 

If you wish to keep your child safe, sign this document. It states that you will give everything to me. That includes your kingdoms, army's, and resources. Once it is signed, your child will be safe for now. Goodbye from your new ruler Jared Badwolf." 

I ended the video and marched my way down the the castleteria. I needed a certain student to post this on her blog to get the word out. I banged open the door and yelled, "Blondie Locks and Humphrey Dumpty! Report to me right now!" 

I saw two blondes scrambling up to me. They started at me in fear. "What c-c-can we assist you with s-s-sir?" 

I grinned. "Post these video on your blog, and you," I said pointing at Humphrey, "Hack onto the TV and air this video every where. Now!" I handed them my mirror pad. 

They two students hesitantly started doing as I asked. They successfully uploaded the video, so I let them go back into their captivity. I marched back into my office and magically sent out the documents to all the lands rulers and major fairytales. Within the next few days, everything will be mine. 

I grinned to myself. I decided to make to check up on where my siblings were. Once the documents came in, I am going to get them. They will suffer in front of my parents and their friends. It will be a glorious occasion. 

I waved my wand and muttered "trackthee Malvanticy." A portal like thing appeared and it showed Jayce sleeping. I can see and hear his every move when I have this portal up. He has no idea that I hit him with this type of the spell when he was escaping my office. He thought that it just turned him visible again. However, the spell is actually a tracking spell. Once those documents come in, this portal will lead me right to Cerise, Jayce, Ben and Ramona.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm trying very hard to edit so everything will make sense. I'm going to try to update whenever I can. (Updates may be slow, sorry!) This was originally posted on Wattpad. My Wattpad account is sports1406 if you wanna check that out.
> 
> The order of the Badwolf/Hood kids from oldest to youngest is  
> Jared, Ben, Ramona, Jayce, Cerise  
> Ramona's wolf ability is super hearing and Cerise's is speed


End file.
